Rompí tu corazón por que te amo mas que a nadie
by rukiruki-mazzy15
Summary: El amor de mi vida,Ichigo, me ha engañado, ha engañado al mundo entero. La policía lo persigue pero en un accidente muere. Tsukishima, mi amigo me ayuda en los negocios pero un primo de Ichigo, Kaien Shiba aparece, es idéntico a él y viene a buscar el por que lo perseguían. Me he enamorado de Kaien y me jura que Ichigo siempre me ha amado y nunca me engaño.**100% ICHIRUKI**
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA MIS SEXYS ICHIRUKIS... ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, ES MUY POQUITO LO QUE ESCRIBI PERO ESTA ES UNA IDEA QUE ME SALIO DE LA NADA Y YA NO AGUANTABA POR ESCRIBIRLA, NO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR VARIAS HISTORIAS AL MISMO TIEMPO PERO COMO YA ESTOY ACABANDO UNA ME DI EL PERMISO DE ESCRIBIR ESTA.**

**ESPERO Y LES GUSTE :)**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**º- LA HISTOTIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA Y TIENE MIS DERECHOS DE AUTOR.**

**º-COMO TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ICHIRUKI CONTIENE LEMON, PALABRAS Y TEMAS FUERTES.**

**º-ES UNA HISTORIA 100% ICHIRUKI **

* * *

_**Rompí tu corazón por que te amo mas que a nadie **_

_capitulo 1_

_"Tú siempre lastimas a la persona que amas_  
_Una persona que no deberias herir_  
_Tú siempre tomas la rosa más dulce_  
_Y la aplastas hasta que sus pétalos caen_  
_Tú siempre rompes al corazón más amable_  
_Con una palabra apresurada que no puedes recordar_  
_Y si ayer rompi tu corazon_  
_Es porque te amo más que nadie"_

El reloj empezó a sonar fuerte por toda la casa, ya era media noche y como todos los días Ichigo aun no llegaba, estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala con una copa de vino tinto en mi mano, esperándolo y queriendo reclamar una explicación por su ausencia. Era el cumpleaños de nuestra hija y no se presento. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Trate de marcarle de nuevo pero la voz monótona de una mujer daba por entendido que su celular estaba apagado. De pronto, las puertas se abrieron y ahí estaba, Ichigo, el magnate hombre de negocios entrando por la amplia puerta con la camisa desfajada, el cuello abierto y trayendo el saco a rastras. Tome valor de solo Dios sabe donde y me encare ante el.

-Buenas noches Rukia –dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llegar tan tarde?

-Rukia, no empecemos. –su indiferencia me molestaba aun mas.

-Eso mismo digo, no empecemos.

Se sostuvo del barandal y me miro ceñudo. Suspiro molesto y bajo el escalón que había subido y me miraba frente a frente.

-Rukia, es tarde, estoy cansado, quiero dormir lo poco que me queda. Despertaras a Hisana.

-En este momento no deberías pensar en tu hija, tenias que pensar en ella hoy en la tarde.

-Se que fue su cumpleaños pero tenia trabajo. –se veía fastidiado y cansado.

-Esa es siempre tu escusa.

-¿Qué quieres Rukia?

-Que te disculpes con tu hija. –cruce los brazos molesta y frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, mañana lo hago.

Subió las escaleras y yo me quede a apagar las luces, entre al cuarto tras Ichigo y el ni se molesto en quitarse su ropa, se metió en la cama a dormir, me acosté en mi lado de la cama y trate de no pensar en que mi matrimonio cada vez se iba apagando. Antes cuando llegaba se quedaba hasta tarde me marcaba y se disculpaba, ahora solo manda textos; en la noche al llegar si me veía que lo esperaba me besaba y me decía que no lo hiciera que quería verme descansando cuando llegara, ahora, solo peleamos, hace ya varios meses que no me toca ni me besa, las primeras veces me preocupaba y trataba de seducirlo pero sus palabras siempre eran las mismas _"Estoy cansado" _ ya ni siquiera lloraba en las noches, mejor dormía sin preocupaciones y me dedicaba al cien en mi hija, ella es la que me preocupa, ya no quiero estar con Ichigo, se nos esta muriendo el amor, poco a poco el hastío lo ha matado, la misma fuerza que nos mantenía juntos ahora nos separa; el amor esta agonizando en el suelo y parece que soy la única que le importa. Le pediré el divorcio, no quiero volver a verle.

La noche paso tranquila, me desperté a las cinco, como siempre, junto a Ichigo, tenia que ir a despertar a Hisana, vestirla y peinarla para que se fuera al colegio, Ichigo se encamino directo al baño mientras yo buscaba mi bata de seda fina; antes el me besaba al despertar, nos comíamos a besos rápido y nos decíamos que nos amábamos, ahora nos ignoramos, es mucho si nos deseamos buenos días, la cotidianidad y la costumbre le ha ganado a nuestro amor.

Fui al cuarto de mi pequeña, la desperté y ella me miro con esos ojitos grises.

-Buenos días mami

-Hola amor, ya levántate y vístete, ¿Cómo quieres que te peine?

-¿Cómo te vas a vestir hoy? –se incorporo un poco y me senté a su lado, ella se recargo en mi regazo.

-Bueno, hoy tendré que revisar la línea de ropa que he seleccionado y comprobar que todo este en orden, veré a gente importante así que creo que me are una coleta y usare uno de mis vestidos mas elegantes.

-Mama, ¿Ya llego mi papá? –pregunto como no queriendo la cosa.

-Si hija.

Se levanto rápidamente y corrió al baño. Mi pobre niña, por ella me detengo en pedirle el divorcio a Ichigo, se que es el director en el hospital mas importante del mundo pero debe hacerse un espacio para su familia.

Salí del cuarto de mi hija y fui al mío, tenia que arreglarme también, cuando entre, Ichigo estaba poniéndose sus zapatos pero pase a su lado como si nada pasara, entre a mi vestidor y elegí un vestido rojo que se descubría de mis hombros y mi espalda estaba abierta en un rombo, me puse mis zapatillas negras y decidí dejar mi cabello al natural, me mire al espejo y ya, estaba lista, me puse un poco de brillo labial y salí.

En la sala ya estaban mi hija e Ichigo desayunando, Hiromi, mi ama de llaves peinaba a Hisana, ella sabia que tenia que estar temprano en mi tienda de moda "Shirayuki Fashion" así que hoy no desayunaría.

Me puse frente a mi hija y a lado de Ichigo cuando me despedí

-Amor, te vas con cuidado y me llamas cuando llegues a la casa, hoy llegare tarde. Te amo. –mire a mi hija con amor.

-No te preocupes Rukia, yo también te amo. -Ichigo contesto como si le hablara.

-No hablaba contigo, le decía a Hisana.

-Ah –me miro boquiabierto- no sabía.

-Te llamo mami –dijo mi hija- Te amo, besitos.

-Adiós hija.

Y me encamine hacia mi auto, escuche a alguien correr tras de mi, creí que era mi hija que me iba a dar un beso así que me gire a ver quien era e Ichigo estaba frente a mi.

-¿Necesitas algo? –pregunte neutral.

-Tengo que necesitar algo para ir al trabajo con mi esposa.

Me reí a carcajadas frente a él mientras me miraba ceñudo. Que cosa tan mas graciosa dijo.

-Gracias por alegrarme mi día –le sonreí y me dirigí a mi auto, mi hermoso Mercedes Benz glk500

-¿Dónde esta la gracia? –preguntando aun siguiéndome.

-En todo –le respondí a espaldas de él

Me seguía aun, cuando Chad dejo el auto frente a mi, me dio las llaves y estaba apunto de subir cuando me tomo del brazo.

-Sueltame.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?

-A mi trabajo.

-Nunca te habias arreglado tanto para ir a trabajar.

-Te importa –enarque una ceja

-Eres mi esposa.

-Valla tu esposa –dije aun sin creermelo- Ve con tu hija, ella te necesita.

-Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer Rukia.

-A mi no me tienes que pedir perdon, eso diselo a tu hija que ella inocentemente te cree tus mentiras.

-¿Qué mentiras? –me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Ichigo, si ahora sigo contigo es por mi hija, quiero es divorsio.

-¿Tienes a alguien mas verdad? Me has estado engañando con otro tipo –su voz iba en aumento.

-Yo no soy tu Ichigo, quiero el divorsio lo antes poible.

-No te lo dare, nunca.

-Pues lo siento, ya no es si quieres o no, mientras o lo quiera se hara.

Me solto del brazo y antes de subir a mi auto le mire.

-No solo ha sido tu indiferencia y tu falta de amor, Ichigo, no has notado que entre nosostros ya no existe nada, ya no queda mas, la luna que nos obligaba a bailar desaparecio. Ya no queda mas.

-Dilo por ti. –me abrazo y me miro a los ojos.- yo te amo y te deseo aun mas del primer dia en que te conoci.

-Deja ya de fingir, no me amas mas.

-¿Solo por que no hemos tenido una noche juntos dices eso? Rukia, he tenido demasiado trabajo estos meses y tu sabes el por que, quiero ese hospital en Nueva York y esto me absorve pero pronto acabara, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te amo?

Agache la mirada apenada, creo que exagere las cosas, me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y me beso apasionadamente, me reclino un poco sobre el auto y acaricio mis piernas alzando mi vestido. Aun me causaba el mismo efecto, me hacia sentir lo mismo. Le amo.

-Si el problema es el trabajo esperame un poco mas princesa, tengo mucho que arreglar y ademas, tienes razon hace mucho que no te hago el amor. ¿Te parece si esta noche vamos a el departamento que esta en Karakura?

-Esta bien. Pero si llegas tarde Ichigo te juro…

-No jures en vano, ahí estaré. A las nueve en punto.

Me volvió a dar un beso y me despedí de él, bueno, quiere arreglar lo nuestro ¿No? fui mas animada a mi trabajo, con esfuerzo arreglaremos nuestros errores. Apenas llegue a mi trabajo y Tsukishima me esperaba en el vestibulo y me abrazo.

-Hola Rukia –me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Tsukishima, crei que verias a mi esposo en su oficina.

-No, he venido a verte un momento, ten –saco de su maletín un pequeño regalo.- es para la hermosa Hisana.

-Oh gracias Tsukishima, pero pudiste darselo a Ichigo ayer, tuvieron junta hasta tarde ¿no?

-Creí que había ido a la fiesta, el salio temprano y me dejo todo encargado.

Mire sorprendida a Tsukishima, me mordi mi labio para no decir todo lo que se me vino a la mente, Ichigo me miente cuando dice que va a juntas, Tsukishima es su mano dertecha y mejor amigo, los tres nos conocimos en la Univeridad.

-¿Entonces salio temprano?

-Creo que he metido la pata –dijo disculpándose- Rukia, lo siento pero, no hemos tenido una junta de accionistas desde hace meses.

-¿Y que paso con la idea del hospital en Nueva York? –pregunte sin aun poder creerlo

-Rukia –nego con la cabeza- eso nunca se pudo dar por que falta dinero para ello, sigue siendo un plan.

Presione la palma de mi mano en mi frente, estaba furiosa, Ichigo me esta engañando, di media vuelta y fui directo a mi carro.

-Rukia ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Voy a ir a ver a Ichigo que me de una explicación! –me detuve frente a mi carro- soy una imbecil, todo estos meses le he creído sus mentiras.

-Rukia, tranquila no puedes ir en ese estado. Y menos manejar, estas llorando.

Pase mis dedos por mis ojos y si, estaba llorando, mis manos me temblaban Tsukishima se acerco y me abrazo.

-Yo te llevo Rukia, anda súbete del otro lado, Ichigo sera mi amigo pero no le vera la cara a su esposa.

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza y me subí al asiento del copiloto, el manejo a toda prisa, me tomo de la mano mientras manejaba, me prometió que todo estaria bien, que quizá era un error lo que pasaba.

Llegamos al hospital y todos me conocían como su esposa, me iban saludando pero la verdad no estaba de humor, cuando llegue a su oficina su asistente Riruka no estaba , tome el picaporte y pude escuchar algo caerse, entre de golpe junto a Tsukishima y ahí estaba frente a mis ojos la ultima estrella del amor que le tenia a Ichigo, se callo lentamente y se partió en mil pedazos y mi corazón volvió a la oscuridad, Ichigo tenia encima de el a su asistente totalmente desnuda y solo tenia puesto su pantalón. Ellos nos miraron cuando la puerta sonó al empujarla.

No podía seguir viendo, salí a toda prisa corriendo de aquel lugar, escuche su voz llamarme pero camine por los pasillos y espere uno de los elevadores pulsando rápidamente los botones para que llegara, Ichigo fue mas rápido que ellos y entre toda la gente, enfermos, familiares de ellos doctores, practicantes y enfermeras nos veían. Me tomo de los brazos y se agacho a mirarme

-Rukia, amor, no es lo que crees.

-Por Dios Ichigo, ya no mientas, ¡aléjate de mí! –trate de apartarme pero me pego mas a su cuerpo.

-Yo te amo a ti Rukia nunca haría algo así.

-Que te alejes –pude soltar una mano y lo abofeteé- te revolcabas con tu asistente y yo de idiota pensando que trabajabas duro.

-Rukia, estas mal. Fue un error, ella se presento desnuda a mi oficina.

-Claro, y te quitaste la camisa y el saco para taparla ¿no?

-No, me callo café en mi camisa.

-Deja ya de mentir. Quiero el divorcio.

Y así empecé a descubrir sus mentiras, el poco a poco me ha roto el corazón


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas mis sexys Ichirukistas... bueno primeramente...**

**º- No es una historia de Kaien y Rukia es totalmente ICHIRUKI : YA ACLARE TUS DUDAS mitsuki kuromo**

**Gracias a las tres lindas personitas que me dejaron un comentario... Kawai-Maria hace mucho que no leia un comentario tuyo, me alegre al verte de nuevo... :) **

**Bueno, espero y les guste este capi Gracias a todos y espero y sigan comentando besos...**

* * *

**_Como yo te ame _**

_capitulo 2 _

_"Cómo yo te amé_  
_por poco o mucho tiempo que me quede por vivir_  
_es verbo que jamás podré volver a repetir_  
_comprendo que fue una exageración_  
_lo que yo te amé_  
_Cómo yo te amé_  
_no creo que algún día_  
_me lo quieras entender_  
_tendrías que enamorarte como lo hice yo de ti_  
_para así saber_  
_cuánto yo te amé"_

Salí a toda prisa del hospital con la mirada de cientos de personas que tenían la mirada sobre mi, iba llorando pero con el ceño fruncido y caminando a grandes zancadas. Todos me miraban pero me importaba muy poco, salí por las puertas deslizantes automáticas y camine hasta mi auto que descansaba en la esquina de esta calle, escuche la voz de Ichigo llamándome de nuevo, y mi corazón salio disparado temeroso. Corrí hacia mi auto pero apenas llegue Ichigo me apretó contra las puertas del auto y su cuerpo abrazándome a modo que no odia mover mis manos contra su inmenso cuerpo.

-¡Déjame Ichigo! ¡Suéltame!

-No lo are Rukia, tienes que creerme ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella!

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! Te vi con ella –comencé a llorar en serio- ¿Cómo pretendes que… que crea que no paso nada?

-Por que te amo Rukia, mi amor, por favor, créeme.

-Quiero el divorcio Ichigo, y más te vale que me sueltes o pondré una orden de restricción.

Enseguida me soltó y me volví a mirarle, la preocupación y el miedo se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, era el miedo a que yo por fin descubrí la verdad.

-Por favor mi amor, debes creerme, ella apareció así en mi oficina cuando yo me quite la camisa por el café caliente que se me callo.

-No solo es eso Ichigo, te lo dije hace un momento, es tu indiferencia, llegas tarde a casa con escusa de juntas y papeleos, hace meses que no me tocas, no me besas, ya no me miras de la misma forma, todo entre nosotros se ha acabado ya no queda mas, para que forzar algo que tu y yo ya no sentimos, ya no me provocas el mismo deseo la misma pasión. –me mira resentido como si le diera un golpe bajo- ya no queda nada, hemos roto nuestro corazón de mil formas Ichigo. Ya no hay nada.

-Si lo hay Rukia, yo puedo hacerme un espacio en mi trabajo, podemos ir a pláticas matrimoniales si quieres, vamos a una segunda luna de miel, lo que quieras mi amor pero no te separes de mí, por favor.

Intento volverse a acercar pero yo alce las manos en modo de protección y de que no quería que me tocara, él se paro en seco y me miro triste con arrugas en su frente, sus cejas eran preocupadas y se veía que empezaría a llorar, no me dejaría engañar. Abrí mi auto y el seguía mirándome, baje el vidrio y le dije sin apartar la mirada del volante.

-Mas te vale que no me sigas Ichigo no pienso quedarme en tu casa, me largo antes de que intentes algo.

-¿Y Hisana? –su voz era apenas audible.

-Se quedara conmigo, en estos casos los hijos se quedan con la madre, te sugiero que no intentes ponerla en mi contra o quitármela por que te juro que lo pagaras.

-Jamás te quitaría a mi hija Rukia, quiero que ella no se entere de esto, dile que me fui a cualquier lugar inventa lo que quieras pero no le digas que nos separamos por que me dejaste de amar.

-Mas bien, nunca nos amamos realmente Ichigo. Despreocúpate que ya le inventare algo.

Subí el vidrio y me puse el cinturón sin mirarle ni solo un poco, ni por el rabillo del ojo me atreví a mirarle, arranque el auto e intente tranquilizarme, no podía manejar llorando. Mi celular estaba sonando y pensé que era Ichigo, me espere a que hubiera un alto de semáforo y lo tome, todas eran de Inoue una de las doctoras y amiga de Ichigo, el y yo la hemos tratado muy poco pero creo ella es la única amiga que tengo. Le devolví la llamada y me puse las manos libres.

-Bueno Rukia, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ichigo me engaño con su asistente.

-¿Qué? Esa zorra –bramo- ella siempre se le ha encimado, Rukia, perdón, pero nunca te lo quise decir, se veía que Ichigo la evitaba.

-Tal vez solo lo hacia cuando alguien los miraba.

-Para lo que necesites estoy aquí amiga.

-Lo se Inoue, gracias.

-Te dejo. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Fui al colegio de mi hija y hable directamente con la directora diciéndole la situación en la que estaba, llame a Uryuu, mi abogado, le dije que quería que me hiciera los papeles para el "Divorcio Express. Quiero estar lo mas pronto posible divorciada, separada, fui a la casa por mis cosas y las de mi hija. Recibí unas llamadas de Tsukishima pero no las conteste.

Al llegar a la casa vi el auto de Ichigo, él esta aquí, opte por esperarme a que se fuera pero es inevitable, por mas que quiera tengo algún día tendremos que volvernos a ver, ya sea por casualidad o por nuestra hija, Oh ni pobre Hisana, mi pobre pequeña, a sus seis años sus padres se divorcian, nuestro amor solo duro ocho años. Mi pobre bebe.

Salí del auto y entre a la casa, subí primero al cuarto de mi hija y comencé a empacar toda su ropa, lo demás puede esperar, Hiromi, mi sirvienta y ama de llaves entro.

-¿Necesita que le ayude señora?

-Si Hiromi por favor.

Entro y comenzó a descolgar la ropa de la niña, tenia que preguntar por él.

-¿Llego Ichigo?

-Si señora, no tenia mucho que llego cuando usted también lo hizo.

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-Esta en su habitación señora.

-Termina de empacar toda la ropa de mi hija incluyendo sus zapatos y dile a cualquiera de los muchachos que te ayude a subirlo a mi auto.

-Si señora.

-También que alguien este al pie de la escalera para cuando quiera bajar mis maletas pero no se acerquen a mi habitación.

-Como ordene.

-Gracias Hiromi.

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a paso lento hacia mi antiguo cuarto, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Ichigo, se cambio el traje y estaba sentado en la cama inclinado y con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, y sus manos en su alborotado cabello, sus ojos me miraron. Café a violeta nos miramos un momento, sus ojos estaban rojos se veía que lloro bastante, creo que eran un reflejo de los míos. Tome valor y camine por la habitación buscando mis maletas, sentía la mirada de Ichigo sobre mi.

-Hablabas en serio –dijo en voz baja.

-Yo no juego con lo que digo –dije metiendo un poco de mi ropa en las maletas.

-Rukia, por favor, déjame explicarte.

-De acuerdo –me volví a mirarle, estaba a un metro de mí. – dime.

-Riruka me llevo café pero se le cayo encima de mi, estaba muy caliente y me quite mi ropa, ella dijo que la llevaría a lavar después ella regreso desnuda a mi oficina e intento seducirme yo la quise apartar pero fue cuando llegaste. Te amo Rukia, nunca te haría algo así.

-Aun si no fuera cierto Ichigo, ya pensaba pedirte el divorcio.

-¿Por que? –me miro triste

-¿Dime un día en estos últimos meses en los que hayamos cenado juntos en familia? –me esforcé por que mis lagrimas no salieran.

-¡Por Dios, Rukia! – paso sus manos por su cabello- ¡Tengo trabajo! ¡Tengo que pagar muchas cosas, tú también entiéndeme!

-¡Tu deberías entender a tu hija! –le apunte con el dedo índice- ¡Tu no la viste ayer llorar esperando a su padre! ¡Ella no quiso partir el pastel hasta no verte llegar!

-¡Lo siento pero yo trabajo también para ella! –me miro ceñudo, se acabaron las lagrimas de sus ojos. Sus lágrimas falsas.

-¡Yo también trabajo y muy duro! ¡Trabajo para ella y nunca la he desilusionado como tu!

-No, ¡tú eres la que anda de aquí para allá alardeando que tiene el matrimonio perfecto cuando la verdad es que te encanta fingir!

-¡Y como no quieres que finja cuando mi esposo no llega a casa por que se ha de estar revolcando con cualquier mujerzuela!

-¡Pues tal vez lo hago por que no encuentro en mi casa lo que quiero!

Vaya, al fin lo acepto, me quede callada, me mordí la lengua y reprimí un grito furioso, me gire y seguí alzando la ropa el caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, termine de empacar y el me seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido, sentía las piernas como gelatina, sentí que en cualquier momento me caería hasta llorar inconsolablemente pero tome valor, no le permitiría que me viera así. Tome mis dos maletas en la mano y le mire furiosa, no dejándome caer. ¡Aguanta un poco más Rukia! Me animaba a mi misma.

-Vendré otro día por el resto de mis cosas.

El se puso enfrente de la puerta evitándome pasar, seguía enojado y puso sus brazos cruzados.

-Quítate. –le ordene.

-¿Por qué nos estamos haciendo tanto daño? –pregunto tranquilo.

-Por que en ves de que hasta ahora pensemos en todos nuestro errores… solo vimos lo que el otro no nos daba y yo ya me canse de esto. Estoy fastidiada de tu presencia.

-Me odias

-No te odio, pero no sabes cuan a punto estas de llegar mueve tu maldito trasero y quítate.

-Te recuperaré Rukia.

-Quítate ya, por favor

Mis lagrimas salieron traicioneras, quería llorar, llorar mucho y perderme en ese sentimiento, pero mi hija no podía verme así, trate de tranquilizarme, Ichigo al fin se aparto y baje las escaleras, ahí estaba uno de los empleados, le di mis maletas para que las llevara. El obedeció y se las llevo, camine a la salida y sentía a Ichigo caminar tras de mi, me volví a verle.

-No es necesario esto Rukia, somos adultos, podemos platicar sobre esto, por favor, no te vallas…

-Es mejor que no te aparezcas por casa de mis padres o te acerques a mi hija.

Subí a mi auto dando por hecho que Ichigo seria mi pasado, mi eterno pasado al que no se si por idiota o por costumbre amo mas que a nada en el mundo. Tras el torturador trafico de Tokio llegue a casa de mis padres, apenas llegue y los empleados llegaron rápido a ver que se me ofrecía. Les dije que pusieran mi equipaje en mi antiguo cuarto y les pregunte por mis padres, dijeron que estaban en el jardín tomando té cuando llegue hasta ellos mi madre me miro y se levanto a saludarme.

-¡Kia! Hija, que gusto verte.

Me estrecho contra sus delgados brazos, olía a jazmines, me acune entre sus brazos he intente no llorar, junte mis cejas en tristeza.

-Oh mama, ah ocurrido algo terrible. –mi voz se me quebró.

-¿Cómo? –me soltó e intento ver mi rostro- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Esta mi nieta bien?

-Mama, Ichigo me ha estado engañando durante mucho tiempo… le pedí el divorcio.

-¿Pero como paso esto hija?

Mi padre se acerco a nosotras preocupado y al verlo me eché en sus brazos a llorar, les explique lo que había pasado, mi padre estaba que destilaba fuego hasta por la boca, planeo enfrentarse a él pero mi madre y yo le detuvimos antes de que hiciera alguna tontería.

Llame a mi abogado y se presento no mucho tiempo después.

-Hola Uryuu. –le salude de un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola señora Kurosaki, tengo aquí la orden de divorcio.

-Pasemos al despacho. Mama –mire a mi madre quien estaba del brazo de mi padre- puedes ir a recoger a Hisana, no le digas nada, solo dile que pasaremos una temporada.

-Como digas hija.

Entre al despacho con Uryuu quien me miraba ansioso debajo de sus gafas, me senté en el sillón de mi padre y el s sentó frente de mi abriendo su portafolios y sacando varios papeles.

-Desafortunadamente se casaron por bienes mancomunados, el juez deliberara el porcentaje de la fortuna y las propiedades…

-No me interesa –apoye mi codo en el escritorio reteniendo mi mandíbula entre mis dedos- Quiero saber que pasara con mi hija.

-Obviando la edad de la menor, ella se quedara con usted y su padre le subministrara dinero, con el juez se le acordara el calendario en que él puede verle.

-Gracias Uryuu, eso era lo que me preocupaba.

-Veré mañana a Ichigo para que firme este papel.

-Por favor. –me levante y el se acerco a mi.

En sus ojos azules como mar se veía aun la propuesta de su corazón, desde que le conocí me he sentido incomoda con él, siempre mirándome de mas como esperando algo que obviamente nunca le daré, ahora seré una mujer divorciada y se que estará rondando alrededor de mi desde ahora, él nunca me ha interesado, solo Ichigo, el único hombre que me ha gustado, el único hombre que me ha besado, que me ha hecho suya el único hombre al que le he dado mi corazón, se que jamás abra nadie mas, nunca amare a nadie como lo he hecho con Ichigo, jamás nadie podrá imaginar cuanto le amo todo el tiempo le pertenezco aun después de esta ruptura jamás amare a nadie mas como a él, soy eternamente suya aun después de que rompió mi corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis adorados lectores me pone mega feliz sus comentarios aunque alguno me dejo con la boca abierta … **Kawai-Maria** Ichigo no es tan malo…! Me gusta hacer que los protagonistas en mis historias sufran mucho pero fresita-kun no es malo… solo que confío en gente mala.**

****mitsuki kuromo** Yo también lloro y mucho TTOTT y agarrate de tu silla por que esto es solo el comienzo del sufrimiento entre Ichigo y Rukia. Vienen tantas cosas que no te imaginas.**

****Cabe** –estoy segura que es un anónimo- Muchísimas gracias por comentar me puse Híper roja cuando pusiste que soy excelente… derramaba en toda mi casa floresitas y corazones, muchísimas gracias, quiero ser escritora y se que me falta mucho pero las palabras de cada uno de ustedes me hace emocionarme al mil.**

**Besos y abrazos a cada uno de ustedes, espero y disfruten esta historia y que sea de su agrado.**

**Ya saben dejen un comentario para que continúe y me anime… por que ni mi esposo ni la música me inspira como ustedes.**

**Nos estamos leyendo :)**

* * *

**_En mis venas_**

_capitulo 3 _

_"Nada sale como está previsto  
Todo se rompe  
La gente dice adiós  
En su propia manera especial_

_Todo lo que usted confía en_  
_Y todo lo que puede fingir_  
_Te dejará en la mañana_  
_Venga a ver ustedes en el día_

_estás en mis venas_  
_Y yo no te puedo sacar._  
_eres todo el sabor_  
_por la noche dentro de mi boca._  
_que huir,_  
_Porque yo no soy lo que has encontrado._  
_estás en mis venas_  
_Y yo no te puedo sacar."_

Uryuu salio de la casa, la hora en que llegaría mi hija se acercaba, no sabia que decirle, mi padre estaba detrás de mi reconformándome en un abrazo, las puertas de espejo se abrieron en un estruendo que provocó un nudo en mi garganta, mi padre me beso la mejilla, mi hija venia dando saltitos alegre tomada de la mano de mi madre, le sonreí sin que la felicidad llegara a mis ojos.

-¿Mami, es cierto que nos vamos a quedar unos días aquí en casa de los abuelos? -su pálida carita y sus ojos grises brillaban de emoción, su alborotado cabello naranja rizado brillaba ante nosotros.

-Así es mi vida -le tome la mano- será por unos días en que tu papá se va lejos.

-¿No podemos ir con el?

-No amor, yo tengo que trabajar y tu estudiar.

-Además -añadió mi padre- usted señorita y yo tenemos un partido de ajedrez pendiente

Cargo a mi hija y ella le rodeo el cuello con sus bracitos y le beso la mejilla.

-Esta bien abuelo, pero primero comemos.

Mi padre desapareció por el umbral, no lo pude resistir mas y apenas desaparecieron me caí de rodillas y llore. Mi madre me abrazo y llore como nunca derramando grandes y pesadas, ¿Como fue que Ichigo ha hecho esto? ¿Que no pensó al menos en su hija? ¿Como enfrentaría a mi hija? ¿Que le diré? Dios mío, ayúdame, dame fuerzas.

-Hija, por favor, ya no llores.

-¿Como no quieres que llore mamá? El amor de mi vida me engaño y yo de estupida aun le amo. ¿Que le diré a mi hija? ¿Como are para que ella no se entristezca?

Me ayudo a levantarme, nos dirigíamos a la sala común y me senté en el sofá azul celeste que combinaba con la chimenea. Ella se volvió a levantar y vi que hablaba con una sirvienta, se sentó a mi lado y me sostuvo las manos.

-¿Hija, por que tengo la sospecha que sientes culpabilidad?

-Siento culpabilidad por mi niña.

-No amor -me acarició mi mejilla- no te sientas así, tu y ella son muy inocentes en todo esto, tu no puedes quedarte con él.

-Pero lo amo tanto mamá, siento que todo en mi pecho saldrá. Creo que le perdonaría todo esto.

-Aunque le ames hija, no se merece ni tu perdón. Hija tu misma los viste.

-Lo se mamá, pero vi en sus ojos tanto miedo cuando me fui -le mire con lagrimas aun en mis ojos- yo lo amo.

Me recosté en las piernas de mi madre, ella me acariciaba el cabello maternalmente, la sirvienta trajo un poco de te, no quise sorber ni un poco. Quería tomar un baño, le pedí a mis padres que distrajeran a mi hija, antes de ir a bañarme revise mi celular y habían varias llamadas de Ichigo, de Tsukishima y de Momo, mi asistente, le llame a Momo.

-¿Bueno, señora Kurosaki? ¿Donde esta?

-Tranquila Momo, estoy bien, ¿Y tu? ¿Por que me has llamado tantas veces sucede algo?

-Vera señora, la policía vino a las 2:30 de la tarde aproximadamente a buscar a su marido.

-¿A mi marido? -arrugue la frente confundida- ¿Estas segura?

-Si señora, de hecho hicieron un cateo en la tienda y nos preguntaron si hemos pagado los impuestos, les dije que si y les mostré los papeles, supongo que van a casa de sus padres.

-Gracias Momo, disculpa por no llamarte, ¿Como sigue todo en la tienda?

-Todo esta bien señora.

-Gracias. Adiós Momo.

Colgué el teléfono y deje mi teléfono en la mesita de noche de mi antiguo cuarto, me quite el vestido y busque entre mi ropa unos jeans y un bluson, lo encontré y me puse unos zapatos de piso, me hacían ver pequeña pero no estaba en opción de ver que tan bien me veía, llame a Tsukishima quien contesto al segundo pitazo del teléfono.

-Rukia! ¿Por que no has contestado!?

-Perdón Tsukishima, estaba ocupada, ¿Dime sucede algo? Mi asistente dijo que en mi tienda la policía esta buscando a Ichigo.

-Rukia, nena -suspiro fuertemente- no se como decirlo.

-Suéltalo ya -le exigí.

-La policía busca a Ichigo por evasión de impuestos y lavado de dinero.

-¿Que? -mi voz se escucho ahogada, me senté en la cama- ¡Habla Tsukishima!

-Incluso yo estoy metido en el problema, estoy aquí en la delegación junto a mi abogado dando mi declaración, yo no tengo nada que ocultar, cariño, es a tu esposo a quien buscan, no me sorprendería que el haya hecho algo así.

-Habla bien Tsukishima, no me digas las cosas a medias.

-El tenia tratos con una mujer, una tal Halibel, ella y el se veían muy seguido, se que ella era la que nos suministraba el medicamento. -hizo una larga pausa y suspiro- Rukia, yo solo era la imagen de Ichigo con los practicantes, hace varios meses que el me ha alejado de toda relación con el Hospital.

-¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices! -sentí mi corazón en la boca- ¿Cuanto me ha mentido Ichigo y tu no me lo habías dicho?

-Nena lo siento, no quería herirte, pero ten cuidado si llega a ir por tu casa.

-Adiós Tsukishima.

Colgué y marque a Inoue desesperada.

-¿Bueno Rukia?

-¿Inoue, que paso, dime que esta pasando con Ichigo?

-No lo se, han venido policías y gente del gobierno a buscarle por evasión de impuestos, Ichigo será lo que sea pero se que el no era ese tipo de persona.

-Inoue, dime, ¿Él esta cerca del hospital?

-No, el huyo en su auto, antes de irse hablo conmigo y dijo que el no había hecho tal cosa, cree que alguien quería ponerle una trampa.

-¿Te dijo a donde iría?

-Dijo que iba al departamento en Karakura.

-Gracias, por favor mándame un mensaje si vuelves a saber de el.

Baje las escaleras de mi casa, me dirigí a paso seguro hacia la sala, mi madre y mi padre comían helado con mi hija.

-Papá, mamá, tengo un problema -me acerque a ellos- regresare mas tarde.

-¿A donde vas mami? -pregunto mi hija.

-Cariño es sobre mi trabajo.

Salí sin escuchar algo mas, le dije al chofer de mi madre, Urahara, que me llevara a Karakura rápido.

-¿Hacia que dirección señorita?

-Siga las indicaciones que le daré.

Mientras Urahara se abría paso entre el trafico le marque a Ichigo, pero no contesto, ninguna de mis llamadas fue contestada. Empezaba a temer lo peor para Ichigo, soy una imbécil, después de tantas mentiras estoy aquí preocupándome por él, pase mis dedos por mis labios nerviosa, al llegar al edificio baje rápidamente, siempre traía conmigo las llaves del apartamento, al abrir las puertas no me detuve a cerrarlas tras de mi, pronto mi corazón se secaría si no veía a Ichigo, tenia un mal presentimiento.

-ICHIGO!

Le llame pero nunca contesto, le busque por todos lados y en el cuarto se veía ropa de él tirada, levante una de sus camisas, la presione contra mi pecho, sentía algo, algo iba a ocurrir, necesitaba protegerlo; sentí palidecer cuando mi teléfono vibro en el bolso de mi pantalón, mire la pantalla esperanzada de que fuera él pero no, era Tsukishima.

-¿Bueno Rukia?

-¡Tsukishima! ¿Sabes algo?

-Nena, ¿Tienes algún televisor cerca?

Mire a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar un televisor cerca, me sentía en shock, fui corriendo a la sala y la prendí enseguida.

-Si, la prendí, dime ya Tsukishima.

-Nena, pon el canal 4.

Al no encontrar el control le moví los botones de canal con mis dedos y cuando llegue al canal se veía una persecución, un auto blanco como el de Ichigo iba a varios de kilómetros por hora, tras de el cinco patrullas y dos helicópteros le seguían a toda prisa, mi corazón sobresaltó al ver que efectivamente era él, Tsukishima alardeaba en mi odio queriendo saber donde estaba, tire el teléfono y no aleje la mirada del televisor, Ichigo era perseguido, el mal presentimiento estaba frente a mi. Un disparo. Ichigo iba demasiado cerca de un barranco, la bala atravesó una de las llantas traseras. Otro disparo. Salte aterrorizada y me pegue más al televisor que estaba pegado en una pared. Esta bala atravesó el vidrio trasero, lo peor ni siquiera había comenzado por que de repente el auto se tambaleo como si nadie manejara, callo al barranco inevitablemente. Fuego, el sonido de las sirenas de la policía y ambulancias, las hélices de los helicóptero entrecortando la voz del hombre que repetía su nombre.

-No

Mi voz era apenas audible para mi, no se si en verdad lo había pronunciado o solo mis labios lo articularon, en blanco. Así estaba mi mente. Sentí el frío suelo en mi mejilla, no supe ni como caí o me recosté pero un dolor crecía en mi pecho hasta crear un agujero negro, era tan profunda, tan palpable la oscuridad en la que me caía sin que nadie me ayudara. No sentía ni lágrimas, ni gritos aun a pesar de que la garganta me ardía como si me estuviera recuperando de haber tomado algo rasposo, no sentía nada más que un frío que me calaba hasta mis huesos y ese dolor en mi pecho, ese hueco que se extendía como el eco de su voz pidiéndome perdón.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, viendo a la nada, sin sentir nada, unos ojos violetas me miraron, eran demasiado oscuros y pequeños para ser míos, no era mi madre, de eso estoy segura, por que si ella fuera estos estuvieran cubiertos en lagrimas. Me levanto, sentí sus fuertes brazos, decía varias beses mi nombre y me beso en la frente, aquel pequeño rastro de amor me hizo recordarle, me abrase a lo que parecía era su cuello y provoco un llanto profundo y desgarrador, como si algo dentro de mi rasgara mis entrañas y me exigiera su presencia, tenia tantas ganas de morir junto a él. _"Te seguiré donde sea, aun después cuando, -hizo una mueca de dolor- aun cuando algo te pase mi amor, te seguiré lo mas pronto posible"_ Él lo prometió, dijo que siempre estaría conmigo, dijo que ni aun la muerte nos separaría, y mira ahora, me dejo por completo. El amor, la vida y la razón ya no tienen sentido, la gravedad ya no me sostiene, ya nada tiene color ni aroma, ya nada vale, nada subsiste, nada tiene voz solo esta soledad y el dolor que me provoco. Nada, nada, nada... Nada existe. Solo la muerte. Solo su adiós.

-Mami.

Un susurro de voz me hizo despertar de mi letargo sueño de dolor, no estaba consciente de que era lo que hacia. Mi hermosa princesa estaba recostada en mis piernas sus deditos enredaban mi largo cabello y sus ojos grises eran inundados por el agua del dolor.

-Mami -repitió.

La mire y vestía de negro, su piel se traslucía pálida, casi podía parecer un muerto, me mire y también vestía de negro, tenia puesto un vestido. Mire a mí alrededor y todos vestían de negro. Negro, mucho negro me rodeaba, flores de múltiples colores adornaban el ataúd de madera, sentí un nudo en mi garganta, ahí estaba el señor Kurosaki fumando, se que solo ha fumado cuando en verano visitábamos la tumba de su difunta esposa, Karin y Yuzu le abrazaban, había mucha gente, rostros adoloridos, tristes y sin alguna emoción aparente que no fuera oscura. Me levante tomando a mi hija entre mis brazos y los ojos de todos los presentes me miraron asustados. Mi madre salio de no se donde y me miro exaltada.

-¿Cariño, necesitas algo?

-Mama, vámonos.

Mi voz era irreconocible, la escuche y era como si fuera la voz de una desconocida, sentí la leve sensación que desde hace mucho no hablaba pues mi boca estaba seca y mi lengua parecía exprimida.

-¿Hija, necesitas algo? -repitió.

-Mama, vámonos, Ichigo me espera en mi apartamento en Karakura.

Todos me miraron angustiados, mi madre me miro en forma maternal y me quiso quitar a mi hija de mis brazos, la aparte.

-¡Mama, vámonos! Ichigo nos espera a mí y a mi hija, además tengo mucho que hablar con él.

El señor Kurosaki se acerco tirando el cigarro, mas personas estaban a mi alrededor, sentí una punzada en mi corazón como tratando de hacerme recordar algo.

-Hija, tranquila. –murmuro mi madre acariciando mi cabello

-¡No mama! -volví a gritar- ¡Me quiero ir con Ichigo!

Me abrí paso entre la gente como pude.

-¡Mi papa murió mama!

La voz de mi hija grito pegada a mi cuello, era la misma voz de mi corazón escuche varias pisadas tras de mi, abrase a mi hija fuertemente y el agua llego desde mis ojos hasta mi boca, mi piel, en mi cuello se resbalaban hasta las lagrimas de mi pequeña hija. Alguien me abrazo por atrás y me beso la cabeza, olía a lo que he perdido.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien, ya no llores, por favor.

Esa voz, era tan parecida. Me volví a ver aquel rostro y ahí estaba, era Ichigo, pero sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello era negro, usaba un traje negro. Sentí que pronto me caería pero me tomo de la cintura.

-¡Tío! –grito Ichigo con esa voz áspera y autoritaria

El señor Kurosaki se acerco y me quito a mi hija de mis brazos, estaba en shock, el era Ichigo.

Era él.

-Tranquila -continuo- ya no llores.

Seco mis lagrimas con sus manos y acaricio mi cabello, mi corazón latió tan rápido que sentía el subir y bajar en mi piel, junto sus cejas en angustia y me abrazo, mi oído estaba pegado a su corazón y mis manos descansaba en su pecho el me abrazaba y besaba mi cabello. Tarde mucho tiempo así abrazada junto a él, no podía hablar. Su cabello y sus ojos son diferentes pero su aroma, su cuerpo, su voz es idéntica a la que tenía Ichigo. Trate de zafarme de él y le mire el rostro, sus labios eran de la misma forma, era Ichigo.

-De verdad me volví loca -susurre.

-No, no lo estas -dijo.

Me tomo de la cintura y me llevo lejos de ahí, tomo una de mis manos y el calor de su cuerpo me hizo estremecer.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No. –conteste sin ninguna emoción aparente

Llegamos hasta, donde yo creía, era un jardín pero en realidad era un cementerio, el sol golpeaba con fuerza y me lastimo los ojos.

Nos detuvimos en unas bancas y nos sentamos, el me miraba ansioso.

-Mi nombre es Kaien Shiba, soy primo de Ichigo.

-¿Kaien?

-Si -acaricio mi cabello- vine aquí a verte.

-¿A mi?

-Si. –puso una línea fina en sus labios a modo de que parecía que pensaba en algo con sumo cuidado.

-¿Por que?

-Mi primo -arrugo la frente- me pidió algo.

-¿Que te pidió?

-No te lo puedo decir ahora, estas alterada, cuando te tranquilices te lo diré.

-¿Como es que el…

-Murió instantáneamente, no se encontraron rastros de el, solo su anillo de bodas.

Sentí ese hueco abrirse en mi pecho, el me abrazo en su regazo.

-Rukia -dijo mi nombre tan dulcemente, igual que lo decía Ichigo cuando estaba próximo a besarme- puedo sentir tu dolor, ya no llores, por favor.

-¿Como puedes decir eso? Yo no te conozco, ni siquiera estoy segura de que eres quien dices. Yo no sabía que Ichigo tuviese un primo.

-Él y yo, casi no nos veíamos, desde que Miyako murió viví encerrado.

-¿Miyako?

-S... -callo y siguió hablando- Mi difunta esposa, por eso digo que siento tu dolor, te sugiero que trates de tranquilizarte, tu hija no la esta pasando nada bien, han pasado tres días y parece que apenas regresaste a la superficie.

-Mi pobre hija. –hice un gesto de dolor y me abrace

-Rukia, estuviste en una crisis emocional, Tsukishima te encontró tirada en el departamento solo decías incoherencias -su voz rugía con dolor- A..., Rukia, me asustaste tanto, no hablabas, no comías, no dormías, apenas hace un momento hablaste y me duele tanto verte así. Tienes una hija que depende de ti, solo por ella no intentes matarte.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-Bueno, solo lo decías.

Me levante a verle y su rostro parecía demacrado y dolorido, se veía que tenia ganas de llorar.

-¿Yo dije eso?

-Si, me asuste mucho.

-Perdón.

Me abrazo de nuevo y sentí algo de paz, como si el fuera la anestesia perfecta para mi aguijón en el corazón.

El momento en que enterrarían los restos de Ichigo llego, Inoue estaba ahí, Tatsuki, Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, Hirako y su esposa, Uryuu mi abogado y Tsukishima; él no apartaba la mirada de mi, sentí un bazo en mis hombros me volví a ver y era él, era Kaien Shiba, su rostro es el de Ichigo, incluso su voz, es tan parecido a él que solo su presencia me duele, me miro y me dedico una media sonrisa.

Mire frente a mi y el ataúd caía en las profundidades de un agujero negro igual al que tengo en mi corazón, mi hija que estaba junto a mi me abrazaba la cintura, le acaricie mientras me abrazaba Kaien.

Poco a poco los amigos de mi esposo se fueron alejando, todos me decían palabras de reconformación pero solo era eso, palabras, nada me reconfortaba. Inoue me abrazo mucho tiempo.

-Tranquila Rukia, todo estará bien. –susurro en mi oído- se que todo saldrá mejor y esto solo será un mal sueño

-Gracias Inoue. –asentí con la cabeza, sí, claro un mal sueño eterno.

-Kaien -dijo mirándole- cuida a Rukia, se que Ichigo te la hubiese encargado.

-¿Es que tu conoces a su primo? -¿Cómo es que todos lo conocen menos yo?

-Si Rukia, cuando su esposa estaba a punto de morir yo fui hasta Estados Unidos a atenderle. ¿Verdad Kaien?

-Así es, Ichigo no podía ir por asuntos de trabajo, Inoue fue de gran ayuda. Aun es de gran ayuda y una increíble amiga –le sonrío.

-Bueno, no me sorprende que él no te mencionara. -mencione

-Adiós Rukia -dijo Inoue.

Solo quedaron mis padres, el señor Kurosaki, sus hermanas, Tsukishima y Kaien.

-Rukia -dijo mi ex suegro- ¿Te importaría que cenemos en mi casa?

-Señor, existen algunas cosas que pasaron antes de que él... -mi silencio interpreto la palabra- pensábamos divorciarnos y creo que no puedo aceptarlo.

-Pero nunca se divorciaron -apunto Kaien- por favor Rukia, ven a la casa de mi tío, tu y tus padres son bienvenidos.

-Hija -dijo mi madre- te hará bien ir a cenar con ellos, los problemas eran con tu marido, no con ellos.

-Esta bien. Vamos. –asentí de nuevo, no tenias ganas de hablar mucho.

-Yo me despido -dijo Tsukishima- Rukia, ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Asentí con la cabeza y Kaien cargo en sus brazos a mi pequeña.

-No tardes, te esperamos en yo y tu hija en tu auto. –dijo Ichigo fulminando con la mirada a Tsukishima

Ellos se alejaron y nos dieron privacidad.

-¿Que sucede Tsukishima? –di al grano

Me abrazo en una forma inesperada, yo no le devolví el abrazo. Me beso el oído.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto aun sin soltarme.

-Si, gracias -puse mis manos en su cadera para separarle de mi. Me soltó.

-Ese tal Kaien... No me gusta la forma en que te mira.

-Mucha gente me miraba muy extraño hoy. –agregué en su defensa.

-Bueno, no me gusta que este cerca de ti. Siento que te toca de una forma muy familiar, como si se conocieran de toda una vida.

-Tsukishima, tranquilízate, mejor dime que sucederá con el Hospital. –me salí por la tangente

-Bueno, como sabes soy el vicepresidente pero el Hospital ha quedado a tu nombre, tu decides ahora sobre él.

-Ahora no puedo decidir, solo puedo decirte que tu lo puedes dirigir, yo no se nada sobre él, Ichigo me contaba sus proyectos, pero en realidad no lo sabría manejar.

-Yo lo manejare a tu orden Rukia.

-Gracias Tsukishima, no podría confiar en nadie mas que en ti.

Se acerco de nuevo y me acaricio mi mejilla, delineo mis labios y vi en sus ojos esa chispa, la misma que tenia Uryuu cuando me veía. Retrocedí.

-Adiós Tsukishima, pronto volveré a verte para la administración del hospital.

Me aleje sin tener mas contacto con él, fui hacia la enorme calle por la que pasaban los carros funerarios y ahí estaba Kaien con sus manos en sus bolsos, recargado sobre mi auto rojo y con el ceño fruncido, igual como lo ha tenido siempre Ichigo, me dio miedo por un segundo verle así, era ver a Ichigo, era como si él estuviera muy cerca de mi.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos?

-S-si. –conteste aun intimidada por esa mirada tan familiar, tan privada.

-Yo manejo.

Giro al rededor del auto y se sentó del lado del piloto, yo me senté junto a él y mi niña no estaba en el auto ¿Donde estará?

-Esta con sus tías y su abuelo Isshin.

Contesto mi pregunta sin haberla mencionado, manejo al kilometraje sugerido. Le miraba y su nariz era recta como la de él, sus labios, sus pestañas, su cabello era tremendamente negro y sus ojos verdes me veían por el rabillo de los mismos.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Eres idéntico a Ichigo. –pronto gritaría si no se lo decía.

Auch, el hueco en mi pecho dolió solo con decir si nombre.

-Si -sonrío sin ganas- somos primos por parte del viejo Isshin, claro que yo soy mucho mayor que él, solo por cinco años.

-Pareces de 25 y no de 30.

-Se supone que tu tienes 24 ¿no? Pareces de 20 o menos

-¿Y dime, tienes hermanos?

-Si, dos hermanos mayores, ellos viven en Canadá, desde hace muchos años no les he visto.

-Es una pena que Ichigo no te haya mencionado.

-La verdad no nos llevábamos muy bien.

-¿Por que?

-Por culpa de una mujer.

-Miyako? -pregunte.

-Aun recuerdo el primer día en que te vi, en ese entonces tu cabello era muy corto, fue en el día de la ceremonia para los nuevos alumnos

-¿Tu estabas ahí? –mis ojos casi salen de sus orbitas por la impresión.

-Yo estaba a punto de salir de la Universidad.

-Nunca te vi. –me disculpe.

-No, por que Ichigo hacia mucho por llamar tu atención, a el le costo mucho que aceptaras a salir con él y en esa primera cena que le aceptaste, mientras la nieve caía y el viento era tan fuerte que muchos locales cerraron y solo se quedaron en un parque platicando, el te robo un beso, tu le golpeaste -sonrío- desde entonces supe que siempre estarían juntos, no puedo creer que creas la blasfemia de que el te engaño con esa puta.

No pude decir nada, me estremecí en mi asiento, solo Ichigo y yo sabemos lo que paso en ese parque.

-El me contó muchas cosas mientras estaba en la Universidad. No creo que después de todo lo que el hizo tu dudes. –continuo.

-Kaien, yo lo vi, estaba esa lagartona encima de él, ¿Que querías que pensara?

-Que tal vez le pusieron una trampa. Por eso estoy aquí Rukia -no aparto la mirada de la calle- mi primo me encargo que averiguara por que se dice que debe esa fuerte suma de dinero. Riruka apareció muerta hace dos días, durante la persecución no era para que la policía disparara, no se ha encontrado el oficial que disparo. _Ichigo jamás te mintió_, eso lo puedo jurar, el siempre te a amado y siempre lo ara, este muerto o vivo...

-Cállate. No sigas. –le interrumpí antes de que siguiera.

Evite la pena de llorar, mire por mi ventana. El auto se detuvo.

-Rukia, he prometido que siempre te cuidare y te protegeré. Me quedare a tu lado, si lo quieres y encontrare el misterio de todo esto.

-Limítate a alejarte de mí. -le mire- tu presencia me lastima. Eres idéntico a él.

-Pero... No lo soy.

Me baje del auto y él caminaba tras de mi. Aquellos ojos verdes profundos me confundían, eran hermosos es un hecho pero quisiera ver un poco del color café de los que tenia mi amado Ichigo.

Al llegar a la casa mis padres y la familia de Ichigo tomaban café junto a mi hija, Kaien y yo nos reunimos a su pequeña reunión. Kaien era el vivo retrato de Ichigo, podría pasar incluso por su gemelo. La tarde paso rapita y llego la hora de irnos, mis padres fueron los primeros en marcharse pero el señor Kurosaki quería hablar conmigo, fuimos hasta la biblioteca de su enorme casa y cerro la puerta con seguro.

-Rukia, hija, necesitamos hablar. –se paro frente a mi angustiado.

-Lo que quiera señor Isshin.

-Tengo entendido que tu y mi hijo estaban próximos a divorciarse escuche por labios de tu madre que fue por un engaño de él, una infidelidad. Hija. Mi hijo no te engaño estoy seguro y…

Levante una mano en señal de que parara de hablar, se callo, cerré los ojos un instante y hable.

-Señor Kurosaki, esta en todo su derecho que proteja a su hijo, pero yo lo vi señor, y no solo eso, la justicia le perseguía, Ichigo me mintió.

-Estas mal, mi hijo jamás te engañaría, el te amo como nunca lo hubiese hecho.

-Usted no sabe lo que pasaba entre Ichigo y yo bajo el techo de mi casa, pasaron muchas cosas y el cumpleaños de mi hija… Usted vio que nunca llevo.

Furioso camino hasta un escritorio, busco en un cajón algo, lo tomo y camino de nuevo hasta mi, era una libreta de piel negra, tomo una de mis manos y lo dejo en la palma de esta.

-Esta libreta te la iba a dar Ichigo cuando se fuera a Estados Unidos a trabajar en su proyecto del hospital en New York. Me la encargo con el miedo de que la vieras antes de tiempo. Ve lo que hay ahí y espero que no sigas dudando de él, a mi hijo le pusieron una trampa y yo y mi sobrino Kaien llegaremos al fondo de todo esto.

Salio echando chispas y me dejo sola cerrando la puerta tras él. Abrí la libreta y con solo la primer página sentí de nuevo ese aguijón que se hundía en mi corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Hola...! perdon la tardanza de este capitulo, ni yo se cuanto tiempo he estado ausente, he estado muy ocupada pero aqui esta :**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

****ADRII KYOUYAMA****

****KATHY KAWAII****

****KAWAI MARIA****

****MITSUKI KUROMO****

**ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO Y NO PUEDO DECIR SI ICHIGO ESTA VIVO O MUERTO... ESO LO DEJO A JUZGAR POR USTEDES... ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN ESTE BELLO CAPI...**

**BYE BYE 3**

* * *

**_Mi inmortal _**

capitulo 4

_"Estas heridas no parecerán sanar _  
_ Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí _  
_Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles _  
_Y si te tienes que ir _  
_Desearía que solo te fueras _  
_Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí _  
_Y no me dejará sola _

_He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma te has ido _  
_Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo _  
_He estado sola desde el principio" _

Abrí la libreta y no tenia que ponerme a pensar en que se significaba aquella foto y de que iba aquel recuerdo. Era el pequeño álbum de fotos que alguna vez me dijo:

_–Sabes, te he tomado fotos desde el primer día en que te vi. –le mire sorprendida y me sonroje un poco aun a pesar de el viento y la nieve nos cubría – Eres la cosa marbella del mundo, el ángel mas precioso que he visto. Rukia, me tienes como un loco desde que te vi en las jardineras de la Universidad –tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, había una fuerza, un tipo de electricidad de color rojo que nos envolvía– Déjame estar a tu lado._

_Y me beso, la primera vez que alguien me besaba, la primera vez que le bese, lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos en ese beso por que sabia que ese amor era lo mas real y lo mas palpable que he conocido. _

Se había ido los dedos que marcaban huellas en mi piel, aquella voz melodiosa que varias veces me despertaba a altas horas de la madrugada interpretando al piano a Johnny Cash y me cantaba Rose of my heart, un amor de libros, de hadas y de princesas me hacia sentir, pero como todo libro e historia llega a un fin y ese fin llego cuando cada uno de nosotros tuvo que trabajar.

De nuevo ese sentimiento de agobio me inundo por completo. _"Eres imbecil Ichigo un" _pensé en mis adentros. ¿Qué are ahora yo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a irse sin mí? El me amaba al inicio, ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión, que hay de malo en mi? De todas las noches de mi vida, de todos los días de mi existencia recordare perpetuamente esta, abrazo el álbum mientras caigo de rodillas al piso y las lagrimas brotan sin avisar, Ichigo fue quien me enseño a amar, a saber lo que es amanecer de noche y revolotear entre las nubes de la pasión, ¿Es que acaso el amor que le di el amor suficiente? Era como rasgar entre las partes más oscuras de mi corazón pero sentí un abrazo de nuevo en la espalda, de nuevo ese aroma a tabaco me aferre a esos enormes brazos que besaban por detrás de mi oreja. Apoye mi cabeza hacia su hombro derecho y el apego su mejilla derecha a la mía izquierda y me deje llorar un poco mas, él mientras me acunaba susurraba una canción que identifique al instante mismo; me volví a verle y me sumí de nuevo es esos ojos esmeralda profundos y ahora que los tenia mas de cerca me daba la impresión de que eran falsos que eran unos pupilentes.

– ¿De donde…? – mi voz sonó ronca y la aclare un poco mi garganta – ¿De donde conoces esa canción?

–Casi todo el mundo lo conoce –me sonrío sin ganas sus ojos estaban rojos – es de Jhonny Cash.

Me levante y trate de secarme las lagrimas con mis muñecas pero el me tendió un pañuelo que saco de su pantalón de vestir y me seque las lagrimas. Mire ese cabello azabache con infinitas puntas que se dirigían a lados distintos, su cabello no era ni mas largo ni mas corto que el de Ichigo pero eso si, él no tenia las largas patillas que Ichigo llevaba al igual que Isshin, su padre. Era tan sorprendente el parecido que si alguna vez Ichigo se hubiese pintado el cabello de negro se que se vería de esa misma forma.

Me miraba con ojos impacientes como si el sufriera lo que yo y recordé que dijo que su esposa también había muerto, sentí que me miraba como si se sintiera _culpable de mi dolor_. Trate de tranquilizarme aun a pesar de que odiaba que mis mejillas y frente se pusieran rojas cuando lloraba, le entregue su pañuelo pero el negó con la cabeza.

– Quédatelo Rukia, se que lo necesitaras.

– ¿Como te sobrepusiste a la muerte de tu esposa? – pregunte curiosa, sentía una fuerza que me atraía a él, como si supiera todas las preguntas y las respuestas.

– Sinceramente Rukia, mi esposa no ha muerto, sigue aquí, junto a mi, como si la viera a los ojos, pero aun después de que la ame con toda la inmensidad de la tierra se que la decepcioné y quizás me odie.

Me pregunte que fue lo que hizo para que piense eso de su esposa, mire mis pies durativa y el pareció escuchar mi pensamiento.

– Una supuesta infidelidad. – contesto sin que formulara la pregunta. Le mire boquiabierta, y recordé vagas imágenes de esa puta sobre mi marido – Se que piensas que Ichigo te engaño, pero no es así Rukia. Lo conozco lo suficiente, no existe razón alguna par que él te fuese infiel.

– Tengo mis razones suficientes, Kaien. Ichigo jamás me amo como lo dijo. –abrió su boca para hablar pero le hable antes- Y yo vi a esa zorra sobre él, vi como mi hija lloraba en su cumpleaños, vi como poco a poco el amor ya no reunía fuerzas suficientes pues la monotonía, la costumbre… –cerré fuertemente mis ojos tratando de evitar mis lagrimas– Ya no hablábamos, ya no nos besábamos, no había nada más que miradas y yo…

Frunció el ceño pero era de dolor y no de enojo y me abrazo, no llore, me prohibí llorar y me mordí la lengua para evitar asi que las palabras salieran.

–Quiero que confíes en mi Rukia, quiero descubrir el autor intelectual de este desastre, sea quien sea, incluso si, el mismo Ichigo hizo lo que se dice, pagara.

– Me duele decir esto y es algo que no quiero reconocer pero Ichigo esta muerto jamás pagara por el daño mas grande que me ha hecho y es el que se haya ido, preferiría que me hubiese engañado con mil zorras, que me dijera que no me ama pero, el esta muerto, saber que esta sin vida; simplemente no lo tolero.

Se quedo callado, sus ojos esmeralda me miraban con dolor y brillaban bajo su cabello negro, un negro demasiado ficticio incluso mas negro que el mío, tenia ganas de tocarlo, es idéntico al de Ichigo, con un poco de imaginación lo torne naranja y ahí estaba el amor de mi vida. No puedo hacer esto, mirar a Kaien como si de Ichigo se tratara, una parte de mí me decía que estaba bien aferrarme a ese recuerdo tan palpable y defectuoso y otra parte me decía que me alejara de él pues puedo terminar enamorada solo por su apariencia. Me aparte de su abrazo y él me imito, salí por la puerta y busque a mi nena que seguía en la mesa con su abuelo y sus tías platicando.

– Amor, ya nos vamos, despídete de tu abuelo y de tus tíos. -mire con cariño a mi hija.

Se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Isshin a Karin y a Yuzu. Se acerco a Kaien y él le tomo en brazos, ella le beso la mejilla y lo abrazo mucho rato, no lo quería soltar.

– Anda princesa, tienes que irte -le acaricio su cabecita de una forma demasiado paternal, Ichigo solia llamarla princesa.

–Adios tío Kaien. -le beso de nuevo en la mejilla e hizo un gesto de dolor.

–Rukia, déjame llevarlas. –me miro de forma especial pero no le preste atención, aun tenia entre sus brazos a mi hija.

– Necesito para mañana mi auto, lo siento. -me justifique y mire mis pies, solía hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa.

– Yo te llevo Rukia, déjame cuidarlas. –prometió con la mirada la ultima frase.

Camino con mi hija en brazos y me quede con el ceño fruncido, cuando quiere es demasiado fastidioso_. "Al igual que Ichigo"_ pensé en mis adentros, tome mi bolso que estaba en una de las sillas del comedor principal y mientras Kaien se llevaba a Hisana hable con los Kurosaki.

– Muchas gracias por todo, podrán seguir viendo a mi hija, ustedes siempre serán parte de nuestra familia, aun a pesar de las diferencias que tenia con Ichigo. –me ruborice solo un poco

– No te preocupes Rukia -dijo Karin- Ve a casa es tarde.

Los mire por ultima vez y salí, Kaien ya estaba arriba de mi auto con mi hija en la parte de atrás y Kaien con el ceño al volante, era un sin sentido pelear con él, subí por la puerta del copiloto y me limite a mirar al frente. Tomo el rumbo del auto y lo manejo, no hablábamos pues mi hija estaba en la parte de atrás pero nos dedicábamos miradas de enojo. Definitivamente era como estar de nuevo con Ichigo. Yo nunca le dije que rumbo tomar pero sabia exactamente donde estaba la casa, faltaban unas cuadras cuando al fin solté la lengua no podía callar mas.

– ¿Como sabes donde vivimos?

– Vine hace un día junto con tu madre para llevarte ropa.

–¿Ropa? ¿A donde?

–A casa de mi tío, te quedaste ahí en tu delirio.

Suspire y vagas imágenes vinieron a mi mente, reprimí pensar en ello y busque mi celular en mi bolso, aun tenia batería y tenia muchas llamadas perdidas, gran parte de estas eran de mi empresa. Borre el historial y me dedique a buscar algo en el teléfono que me entretuviera mientras llegábamos.

Se detuvo frente a la casa, me gire a ver a mi hija y estaba dormida, baje del auto pero Ichigo bajo mas aprisa que yo y cargo a Hisana.

–Deja meto a la niña en su cama. –dijo Ichigo mientras se abría paso entre las enormes paredes blancas de mi mansión, mis empleados le saludaban con reverencia como lo hacían con Ichigo, camine tras el y mande a los demás empleados que se fueran ya a dormir, Hiromi fue la que nos acompaño hasta las habitaciones, ver a Kaien sentirse cómodo entre mi casa y ubicar el cuarto de mi hija produjo un pequeño escalofrío en mi espalda.

– ¿Desea algo señora? –pregunto Hiromi en su forma maternal de siempre

- No Hiromi, vete a descansar. -ordene.

–Con su permiso. –hizo un gesto de despedida y salio.

-Propio -dijo él.

Dejamos a Hisana en la cama, mientras yo buscaba su pijama Kaien le quitaba sus zapatos, sus medias y su vestido. Regrese a la cama con su pijama y mientras yo la vestía el recogió la ropa y se dirigió al baño de mi hija y escuche como aventaba la ropa en el bote de su ropa sucia. Salimos del cuarto no sin antes apagar la luz.

Estando en el pasillo, solos, nos miramos por mucho rato, el se veía sereno, como pensando algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Mire en esos ojos verdes de esmeralda profundos y serios y me atreví a hablar.

–¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras en Japón?

–Lo suficiente para hacer justicia. -se cruzo de brazos, me miro ceñido por un segundo y después se relajo– ¿Rukia -susurro- me dejas quedarme contigo?

–No es apropiado -susurre negando con la cabeza dando un paso atrás como si supiera sus intenciones

– Solo me dormire a tu lado, no quiero dejarte esta noche sola, tengo miedo de que algo a ti o a Hisana les pase algo.

– Nada malo nos va a pasar. -asegure mordiendome el labio y poniendo mis manos en jarras.

– Déjame quedarme solo hoy. –suplico, esos ojos verdes me derretían y asentí como tonta aceptando su indecorosa petición.

Se recostó a mi lado con aun su traje negro puesto, solo se quito los zapatos, yo ni me moleste en cambiarme de ropa, me dormí con la que ya traía puesta y me abrazo, me quede entre sus brazos y estaban de nuevo esas voces que me decían tantas cosas, una me decía que lo corriera y la otra que me dejara llevar. Calle a las dos y mire a Kaien a mi lado, él no es como Ichigo, tal vez solo externamente pero él es mas dulce, me infunda la paz que con Ichigo deje de tener. Me acurruque en él.

. –Rukia, Ichigo te ama, nunca lo olvides.

No conteste y me dormí entre sus brazos soñando que toda esta pesadilla acabaría pronto.

* * *

El tiempo ha pasado, como hoja llevada por el viento, así me siento, me he mostrado estable por mi hija Hisana, pero en la intimidad de mi habitación no hago mas que llorar hasta quedarme dormida, la comida ya no tiene sabor, el día es una oscuridad interminable donde las estrellas ni la luna me iluminan.

Miro a la mujer que esta frente a mi en ese espejo de cuerpo completo, su estatura es la misma excepto por sus zapatillas que le hacen ver alta, su cabello largo y negro lo ha cambiado por uno corto, sus mechones bailan a ritmo de su paso acariciando apenas sus hombros, su albina y pálida piel jamás se había visto tan ceniza, como si de un muerto se tratara, incluso unas enormes ojeras de un negro ligero se asoman delatando que no ha dormido en un buen tiempo, sus pómulos regordetes ahora los enmarca una fina línea de estar hasta los huesos, sus labios y sus mejillas han tomado el color de un rojo ficticio gracias a los maquillajes, ya no es un rojo natural. Sus ojos son exageradamente grandes, casi saliendo de sus orbitas, sin aquel brillo de mar violáceo, ahora es un violeta simple. "_Flaca hasta la muerte" _ pensé en mis adentros

Di media vuelta y me lance al baño a vomitar, me he sentido exhausta, desde la muerte de Ichigo yo morí con él y lo que ahora queda es solo mi cascaron marchito con solo unos cuantos recuerdos que dejo en aquella negra libreta.

Me volví a lavar los dientes y me mire otra vez en el espejo. Enarque una ceja y los malditos recuerdos que deambulan por mi casa como fantasmas no me dejan en paz. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al de mi hija, ella ya se había levantado y se había vestido, con un cepillo trataba de controlar esos rizos dorados de una especie de oro quemado, tan naranja como el cabello de su padre pero con ondas erráticas como los que tenia su abuela Masaki, me acerque y le tome el cepillo y le ayude.

-Buen día amor.

-Hola mami. -musito, ella se ve tan triste como yo.

-¿Que peinado quieres? -trate de sonreír.

-Lo que sea -se encogió de hombros

Su cabello llegaba ya hasta sus caderas, era hermoso, pero ella no parecía notarlo, se miraba en el espejo como aburrida de la monotonía, sus ojos grises eran un reflejo del mío, ella estaba triste. ¿Como puedo alentar su anoréxico corazón cuando el mío esta en su propia muerte súbita? Le sonreí y comente para que se olvidara de sus pensamientos.

-Amor ¿Te gustaría visitar a los abuelos Hisana y Byakuya? ¿O quieres visitar al abuelo Ishin y a tus tías?

-Quiero a Kaien...

La mire desde el espejo.

-Si con eso eres feliz...

-¿En serio? -note un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. -Claro.

Me sonrío con ganas y se miro al espejo de nuevo.

-Mama, me quiero cortar el cabello como tú. -Pero amor, tu cabello es precioso, el cabello de Rapunzel o el de Ricitos de oros es el tuyo. -Pero yo prefiero parecerme a ti mama. -Si eso quieres... -termine de cepillarla y nos miramos por el espejo.

Mi complicidad en miradas con ella era la misma que tenia con Ichigo, sus ojos me decían que estaba triste, frunció el ceño y miro hacia la nada.

-Mamá.

-¿Sí?

-¿Mi papá murió por mi culpa?

-No nena -le besé su cabecita- no pienses eso, no es tu culpa cariño, no es la culpa de nadie, las cosas pasan. Nada es eterno ni para siempre.

-Pero, cuando pedí mi deseo... En el pastel... -escuche atenta- pedí que nunca se volviera a ir, pero lo pedí enojada, quizá, mi corazón dijo algo mas y...

-No Hisana -la abrasé horrorizada- no mi vida, no digas eso, no tiene nada que ver, las cosas pasaron por el destino, nada es eterno, todos moriremos algún día solo que no sabemos cuando llegara, nena, -la gire para que me mirara a los ojos- nadie tiene la culpa.

-P-pero -balbuceó- yo amo a mi papá y lo quiero aquí, aun...aunque no valla a mis fiestas o llegue noche y ya no m-me de beso de bu-enas noches.

Mi hija se lanzo a mis brazos y lloro como jamás la había escuchado.

-Quiero a mi papá.

El corazón se me disparo en mil pedazos y la abrace con fuerza y llore junto con ella. Eres un maldito bastardo Ichigo. ¿Que no te importábamos? ¿Por que nos dejaste? La cargue y me acosté con ella en la cama, ella aun lloraba, no la vi llorar en el funeral y mucho menos en estos dos meses que han pasado, ella no lloro jamás, ni cuando se callo al aprender a andar en bicicleta, ella siempre ha sido mas fuerte que Ichigo y yo juntos, pero esta vez la he visto derrumbar y por suerte la pude atrapar entre mis brazos y no dejarla caer. Ella seguía llorando y la trate de calmar.

-No qui-ero ir a la esc-cuela -dijo entre sollozos.

-No iras amor, no iras hasta que te sientas mejor. –le prometí

Bese su frente y me levante, fui a mi cuarto y tome mi celular, marque a la escuela y les informe que mi hija no se encontraba bien. Después marque a mi trabajo...

-¿Momo?

-¿Si señora?

-Cánsela todas las juntas que tenga hoy, incluyendo las del hospital, dile a Tsukishima que se encargue de ellas y que envíe el historial mensual a mi correo.

-Como ordene señora, disculpe, quería decirle que Abarai Renji ha venido para hablar con usted.

-¿No te dijo para que? –pregunte curiosa

-Es por el testamento de su marido.

-¿Esta cerca de ti?

-Si. -pude imaginármela asintiendo varias veces tras el teléfono.

-Comunícame con el. - hubo un silencio y espere en el auricular del teléfono y solo unos segundos pasaron cuando la voz conocida de Renji contesto.

-Señora Kurosaki ¿Como esta? –pude escuchar su sonrisa al otro lado

-Bien, gracias ¿Y usted?

-También señora, gracias. ¿Va a llegar tarde? Necesito hablar con usted.

-Hoy no iré al trabajo pero le espero aquí en mi casa.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá.

Colgó el teléfono y sentí ese dolor de punzada en mi corazón, mi hija esta triste por la perdida de su padre y después de dos meses me vengo enterando. Busque en mi teléfono el número de Kaien y recorde como lo obtuve.

A la mañana siguiente del regreso del funeral de Ichigo, Kaien ya no estaba a mi lado y me dejo una nota con su número telefónico, desde entonces, después de dos meses no he sabido nada de él.

Con su nombre seleccionado en mi celular pulse el botón verde de "llamar" y tras tres pitidos su voz se hizo presente…

-¿Bueno? ¿Pasa algo Rukia? -dijo sin una típica oración teatral sobre como estaba.

Mi cuerpo tembló bajo su voz, ¿Por que mierdas es tan parecida a la voz de Ichigo? Me lastima el escucharlo, el sentirlo, el verle… me duele por que me recuerda a mi fantasma personal que deambula por mi casa y me dice que me ama.

-Kaien –mi voz sonó entrecortada.

-Si, soy yo. -afirmo como si creyera que era alguien mas.

-Mi hija quiere verte, ¿Podrías venir?

-Claro, voy para allá.

Colgo el telefono.

Regrese al cuarto de mi hija y descansaba en la comodidad de su cuarto. Me pregunte cuanto tiempo tardaría en recuperarse, en estos meses que pasaron se ha vuelto callada, sin ánimos de nada, vacía. Me recuerda a lo que Ichigo se convirtió cuando su madre murió, de hecho yo también me convertí en eso cuando mi padre biológico murió, Byakuya no es mi padre, mi verdadero padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, mas pequeña que ella, tenia meses y cuando mi mamá lo menciona siento un fuerte dolor y tristeza aunque jamás le conocí. La mire descansar y salí de mis pensamientos cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación, baje de la cama y abrí la puerta… Kaien ahí estaba, usaba unos jeans ajustados y una playera en cuello V gris, aquellos colores hacían que sus ojos esmeraldas resaltaran bajo esas cejas negras.

-Rukia -dijo en adoración.

-Llegaste rápido -musite.

-¿Como esta Hisana? –se veía preocupado, como si hubiese corrido hasta aquí para vernos.

-Esta descansando.

Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta tras mi, me miro con dulzura mi corazón se quedo sin respiración, pegué mi espalda contra la fría puerta de madera blanca y mantuve mis manos a los lados de los muslos, lo contemple con cuidado. La belleza de un Dios pagano no daba justicia a él, era guapo, tanto como Ichigo. Sus músculos marcados y ese despeinado cabello negro juvenil que volvía a dar piquetotes en la palma de mis manos por la tentación de tocarle, se veía cansado, con ojeras y con labios resecos, y de nuevo me parecio la idea que usa pulpilentes.

-Usas pupilentes -afirme.

-Son lentes de contacto, no veo bien de lejos.

Contesto rápidamente, su antebrazo izquierdo descansaba por arriba de mi cabeza y apoyo su frente en ella a forma que estábamos pegados de nariz a nariz. Con su otra mano temblorosa rozo mi sien hasta mi mandíbula, se detuvo en mis labios y susurro.

-Estas... Irreconocible Rukia, ¿Has estado comiendo?

Me quede callada bajo sus ojos hinoptizantes.

-Lo extrañas mucho. ¿No es así? Sientes que ya no hay vida y solo soledad, no puedes vivir así, el día llega a su fin, a su crepúsculo ensordecedor el cual bebe la poca sangre que te queda, por que eres un cordero llevado al matadero del que quieren sacar la ultima gota del cáncer del olvido.

Su voz era la mía, expreso con facilidad lo que mi corazón gritaba sin ser escuchado, sentí una lagrima derramar.

-Así me siento... -dije en una voz ahogada por ese nudo que me oprimía la garganta.

-Vaya ironía, te dije lo que mi corazón siente al haber dejado a mi amada.

Seco mi lagrima, y me examino de arriba hacia abajo, pero no en forma carnal si no, como queriendo saber si estaba herida o existia algo mal en mi.

-Gracias por venir -dije sin alma en mi voz- mi hija te necesitaba.

-¿Solo ella? -pregunto insinuando algo mas.

-Si, solo ella. -afirme.

-Rukia, quiero decirte que...

-Señora

Hiromi se unió a nuestra pequeña conversación y apenada por haber interrumpido a Kaien dijo.

-Disculpe pero el señor Abarai esta en el despacho esperándole.

-Gracias Hiromi, ahora voy.

Hiromi se fue con la cabeza agachada y Kaien no se movió de su sitio ni por solo un segundo, ni siquiera estaba conciente en si se había olvido a ver a Hiromi como yo lo hice, se veía muy mal y adolorido, pero no físicamente.

-Discúlpame Kaien, tengo asuntos que entender. Puedes vigilar a mi hija.

-Claro

Su aliento a menta y tabaco soplo en mi cara y me pareció el aroma mas tranquilizador de mi vida, le mire por ultima vez y le deje...

Baje a paso cuidadoso por las escaleras y camine hacia mi despacho, al abrir la puerta no solo estaba Renji si no que Uryuu estaba presente leyendo unos papeles.

-Buenos días caballeros

Ambos se levantaron al verme llegar, me senté en el cómodo sillón de mi difunto marido y al sentarme los invite a sentarse, Renji fue el primero en hablar con una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días señora Kurosaki. -su sonrisa se agrando de oreja a oreja. Cuando le conocí todo mundo decía que era un hombre malhumorado y que era un delincuente, pero se volvió un gran amigo para mi y para Ichigo de cierta forma le quiero como el hermano mayor que hubiese deseado.

-Buen día Abarai -mire a Uryuu- Ishida.

-Buen día Kuchiki. -hizo una leve reverencia al desearme buen día.

El ultimo me hablo por mi apellido de soltera, nerviosa me removí en mi asiento y mire a Renji.

-Tengo por enterado que ha venido a hablar sobre el testamento de mi marido.

-Asi es Rukia, dictare el testamento –miro a Uryuu quien le dio las hojas que Leia- Bien este es el testamento del Señor Kurosaki Shiba Ichigo:

" Yo, Kurosaki Ichigo, conciente de buena salud en mis facultades mentales dicto mi testamento el día 24 de Marzo del 2013. Nombro a Kuchiki Rukia heredera universal de todos mis vienes. Cuando ella crea oportuno firmara un papel en el que cederá a nuestros hijos las cuentas bancarias a las que nos hemos dedicado. Ella repartirá el dinero como lo crea conveniente a cada uno de nuestros hijos. En el hecho de que Kurosaki Misaki Hisana sea nuestra única hija, mi esposa le cederá no solo la cuenta bancaria en su nombre de Suecia, de Japón y de Rusia si no que tomara la presidencia de mi hospital cuando tome la mayoría de edad, hasta que no cumpla la edad requerida la presidencia y administración pasara a nombre de Kurosaki Rukia."

-Eso es todo. –dijo Renji suspirando y poniendo frente mi el papel, lo tome y releí el testamento.

-Entonces soy la heredera universal. -afirme sintiendo un hueco en mi estomago, tenia otra vez ganas de ir a vomitar.

-Si, nunca firmo ningún papel de divorcio así que todo es suyo. -dijo Uryuu.

-Señora Kurosaki usted es quien debería manejar el hospital y no Tsukishima. El perdió la vicepresidencia desde que Ichigo murió.

Pude ver a Uryuu formar ujna mueca de disgusto, se apoyo de lleno en la espalda de su silla con cojines de pana negro floreado y subió una de sus piernas contra la otra, sus ojos azul brillantes miraban otro lado, como si se incomodara, se cruzo de brazos y le respondí a Renji quien me miraba ceñudo y con un brillo en sus ojos diciéndome: _"Las cosas como son Señora" _

-Lo se, pero no confío en nadie mas, además él sabe todos los movimientos del hospital mejor que yo y le pido Abarai que trate con él como si fuera mi marido.

-Eso sera imposible, pero lo hare. -dijo inquisitoriamente.

-Gracias -le sonreí.

-Además que estoy investigando junto al Señor Shiba sobre la muerte del señor Kurosaki, como mi jefe y mi amigo no pienso quedarme con las manos cruzadas, estoy peleando por las pruebas que le acusan. -sonrío de nuevo triunfante

-Absténgase de seguir con ello. -le amenace pero hizo caso omiso

-Lo siento señora pero lo hago por mi cuenta. Esto es todo. Firme aquí por favor. -señalo la hoja donde había una línea negra con un espacio superior en blanco, tome un bolígrafo y firme, después me mostró otra hoja y firme. Uryuu también firmo y Renji guardo sus cosas.

-Fue un placer volver a verte Rukia. -dijo en forma informal y no me moleste por ello- Y te juro que llegaremos al borde de todo esto.

Se levanto y salio del despacho, Uryuu me miro enarcando una ceja, como diciéndome que su actitud fue demasiado allegada a mi y yo suspire diciéndole que no importaba.

-¿Estas cansada? –pregunto Uryuu mirando demasiado mis ojeras

-Algo -conteste apenada.

-Kuchiki, no debería ir a trabajar hoy, se le ve exhausta. -me miro con dulzura y atenuando su ligera sonrisa como algo mas personal que Renji.

-Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio -le sonrei sin ganas y mire a otro lado para no tomarle mucho la atención y evitarlo.

-Tome mucho jugo de naranja eso le aliviara -se levanto- hasta pronto.

Salio del despacho y cuando se fue me recosté en el asiento y mire la pared, sus pire y pensé en Hisana, tengo muchas cosas en las cuales pensar y mi cabeza la siento estallar, no he tenido un tiempo para mi.

Un golpeteo en la puerta me hizo olvidar y conteste.

-Adelante.

Kaien entro, le mire indiferente.

-¿Rukia puedo platicar contigo?

Su cuerpo brillaba esculturalmente, no se le notaban sus treinta y tantos, puse los ojos en blanco y camine hacia él, se escuchaban mis pisadas por el piso y era el sonido de mi propio corazón el que me daba más miedo, palpitaba a una velocidad que acostumbraba tener con Ichigo. Me cruce de brazos y me detuve frente a él.

-¿Podemos ir a esa pequeña sala de lectura que esta detrás de ti? –señalo hacia la sala tercera sala de estar. Me gire.

Mientras caminaba con él atrás de mi me puse a pensar en que seria lo que quería platicar conmigo, la respiración de Kaien tras de mi me hacia temblar, pasamos a la sala de estar y me detuve en seco en medio de esta, Kaien estaba exactamente a unos centímetros lejos de mi espalda. Sin temor puso sus manos en mis hombros y me estrecho contra su cuerpo, cerré los ojos y me deje fantasear un poco mas, tras esas manos color durazno imagine que era Ichigo, pego su mejilla a la mía y deje mi boca entreabierta, a su disposición pero beso mi barbilla con sumo cuidado, bajo por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, incline mi cabeza dejándome descansar en su pecho.

-Rukia -susurro en mi piel marchita- ¿Por que me dejas que te bese? eres la esposa de mi primo.

Apreté mi boca en frustración, era cierto, soy una idiota, abrí mis ojos de golpe y me aparte de Kaien sin éxito por que me abrazo por la espalda, pude sentir en mi piel como frunció el ceño y volvió a hablar entre mi abrupto silencio y el apasionado abrazo intimo.

-¿Me quieres? ¿O al menos te gusto? ¿O es que dejaste de amar a Ichigo y me amas?

¿Amarlo? ¿Amo a Kaien? ¿Puedo amar a un hombre que solo he visto dos veces y que se parece al único hombre que he amado en la tierra? Yo sigo amando a Ichigo, de eso estoy segura, lo amo mas que a nada en mi mundo pero, ¿Que siento por Kaien? ¿Adoración? ¿O es por que esta llenando el vacío de mi esposo? ¿O es por su parecido físico?

-No lo se Kaien, no lo se. -junte mis cejas en preocupación y mire mis pies nerviosa.

-Entonces -atrapo uno de mis pechos entre sus manos y lo masajeo dulcemente- ¿Por que me dejas hacer esto?

-Kaien, suéltame ya, por favor. –suplique aunque la verdad tenia ganas de gemir.

-¿No quieres que te toque? -su voz parecía a la de un gato ronroneante y conocía a la perfección esa voz de hombre que me hacia estremecer, bueno, Ichigo me estremecía y Kaien produjo el mismo sentimiento en mi.

Beso mi cuello y con su otra mano oprimió mi vientre el cual se contrajo en una exquisita sensación que hacia tanto no disfrutaba, sentía esa contracción en mis músculos entre las piernas que me daba a entender que estaba lista para todo. A regañadientes me aparte de Kaien y le empuje hacia el sofá blanco con detalles de rosales. Tenia la opción de lanzarme a sus brazos besarle y que me haga suya, aquí, ahora; pero el recuerdo de Ichigo gano ante todo, sentía como si lo traicionara, como si cometiera adulterio. Me quede así, mirándole, sin hablar, con mi respiración jadeante y con miles de polvos del amor rodeándome pidiéndome anhelante ese toque celestial. Él me miraba y se movió con mucho cuidado, como si intentara no asustarme y se sentó en el sofá, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos…

Violáceo moretón del dolor a un verdoso esmeralda opaco.

Di un paso hacia atrás y me senté en el suelo, abrazando mis piernas, por suerte mi vestido era lo suficientemente largo, algo había en ese hombre que me resultaba familiar, y no solo es su parecido exagerado a Kaien, y sí… ¿Ichigo es Kaien?

Se levanto como contando el tiempo y se sentó frente a mi, le podía ver cara a cara, vi esas perfectas pestañas negras que no eran largas, eran de un tamaño promedio, como las de Ichigo, cuando leo algún libro y el héroe literario tiene enormes pestañas que dicen –"rozan sus mejillas"- pero no él, sus pestañas son iguales a las de mi eterno. Mire sus cejas, sus labios, esos ojos cautivadores que me roban el aliento, de hecho parece mas joven de 30 años.

-Me voy Rukia –dijo en apenas un susurro que me pareció haberlo imaginado.

-¿A dónde te iras? -trate de tranquilizar mi respiración.

-A mi casa –se levanto y me levante junto a él.

Preste atención en su rostro, me miraba con dolor, acaricio mi rostro y beso mi mandíbula delicadamente, paso a mis mejillas, a mis ojos, beso mi nariz en saltitos hasta llegar a mi frente donde se detuvo y me dio un beso perpetuo. Entre dientes hablo contra mi piel.

-Cuídate mucho por favor Rukia, no confíes en Uryuu, en Tsukishima, ni siquiera en mi, cuídate por ti, por tu hija, no hagas nada entupido y come, trata de vivir, se feliz.

-¿De que hablas? –mi voz sonó extrañada, quería descifrar este misterio pero me era imposible.

Me abrazo fuertemente y volvió a besar fuertemente mi cabeza, alzo mi rostro entre sus manos y acerco sus labios a los míos, incluso me puse de puntitas, anhelaba ese beso, quería que me besara, estaba tan dispuesta a cualquier indicio de amor que no me importo nada incluyendo que Ichigo estaba tan presente en mi mente, el acerco sus labios a los míos pero se detuvo a unos milímetros de tocarnos, me miro a los ojos.

-No puedo hacerlo Rukia, no soy digno de ti, por ahora.

Y me soltó, sentí no solo la brutal fuerza de la gravedad sobre mí que casi me hace caer cuando me dejo si no que esa brecha en mi pecho se dilato mucho mas de lo que ya la tenia, lo vi irse y quería seguirlo pero mis estupidos pies se arraigaron al suelo y no pude caminar. Queria a Kaien, no del modo en que amo a Ichigo pero se ha vuelto una parte importante para mí.

Al final del día mi pequeña Hisana estaba mejor, dijo que Kaien le dijo algunas cosas que le subieron el animo, ella dijo que Kaien se iría lejos de Japón, el me había dicho que se quedaría aquí a descubrir al culpable por la muerte de Ichigo; quizás piense que en Nueva York puede encontrar algunas pistas con aquella maquinaria que estaba destinada al proyecto.

Mientras mi hija se dormía en mi regazo trate de recordar el nombre de la empresa, me parece que se llamaba "Kugo X". cuando mi hija se quedo completamente dormida fui a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y baje con pantuflas hacia el despacho de mi marido y tome su portátil, la conecte y me puse a buscar entre los archivos algo sobre el proyecto de el Hospital en Nueva York pero no encontré nada, ningún papel o algún contrato, no había nada mas que varios bocetos artísticos de un tal Shinji donde le mostraba sus opciones en la contracción, pero no había nada, nada del trabajo, ningún indicio de algún proyecto, era como si hubiese sido vaseada. Me dirigí a la papelera de reciclaje y nada, no había indicios de que hubiesen borrado algo, frustrada sin querer avente unos papeles que habían junto a la portátil, me levante y los junte pero en unas hojas vi una conversación de email, tome las hojas e hice a un lado la portátil y busque entre todas esas hojas mas conversaciones, pero solo había esa, leí cuidadosamente y uno firmaba al nombre de : _Kurosaki S. Ichigo presidente del Hospital Soul Society_ y la otra firmaba como: _Tier Halibel presidenta de la corporación Hueco Mundo. Inc._

La conversación era misteriosa.

* * *

Agosto 3 del 2015 9:08pm

Asunto:

Para: Halibel

De: Ichigo

¿Estas segura? ¿Has visitado algún medico? Se suponía que lo tenías controlado. ¿Sabes lo que podría decir la prensa y la despistada de mi esposa? No me hagas pleitos con ella por favor, suficiente es saber que vivimos bajo el mismo techo.

Kurosaki S. Ichigo presidente del Hospital Soul Society

* * *

Agosto 3 del 2015 9:13pm

Asunto:

Para:Ichigo

De:Halibel

Ichigo, no te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad, no pretendo que la prensa se entere si te mantienes a raya, no te pido dinero, tengo el suficiente del mundo como para mantenerlo solo quiero que estés conmigo, divórciate de tu esposa, se que no la quieres esas noches de pasión me lo dicen repites mi nombre con tanto deseo, me pides que vaya a tu oficina y hacemos el amor de una forma maravillosa, incluso dices que me amas. Te amo Ichigo.

Tier Halibel presidenta de la corporación Hueco Mundo. Inc.

* * *

Agosto 3 del 2015 9:15pm

Asunto:

Para: Halibel

De: Ichigo

Halibel, no puedes decirme esto por correo, pudiste habérmelo dicho esta tarde cuando te tumbe en mi escritorio, quiero que mañana vayas a mi oficina, tengo que hacerte un examen para comprobarlo. Halibel, sabes lo que siento por ti y sabes cuan cansado me siento de Rukia, es un infierno estar a su lado, solo tenemos problemas y no la amo, tu eres mi futuro pero eso perjudicaría mi imagen, creo que debo enviudar pronto.

Kurosaki S. Ichigo presidente del Hospital Soul Society

* * *

Me quede sin habla mirando esa hoja entre mis manos, mi corazón latía rápidamente y mi cerebro escarbo hasta ese día, 3 de Agosto, hace apenas unas semanas de aquello y recuerdo que ese día el estaba en su portátil en la cama, bebía café y sudaba demasiado, yo estaba a su lado fingiendo estar dormida y de pronto dijo un _"mierda"_ por lo bajo, cerro la portátil y se quedo en silencio un buen tiempo, sonó su teléfono y escribió un texto, dejo sus cosas en la mesita de noche y se durmió a mi lado como si yo no existiera. Ichigo realmente no me amaba y ahí estaba la prueba factible de eso, con mis manos temblorosas y con algunas pesadas lágrimas tome la portátil y busque su correo y por desgracia la sesión estaba cerrada.

Busque en GOOGLE el nombre de esa tipa y vi una foto de ella, era alta y de un cuerpo escultural, ojos azul celeste y cabello Rubio corto hasta llegar a sus pechos, y a su lado estaba Ichigo parecían haber ido a reunión de premios sobre una alfombra vino, ella sostenía un premio dorado que le aclamaba como la bióloga mas sobresaliente del año. Pulse sobre la foto y esta se hizo grande y una reseña de algún periodista aclamaba a Ichigo y Halibel como la pareja del siglo argumentando que sus ultimas investigaciones sobre la cura en tantas enfermedades de muerte había sido un éxito.

_"El gran empresario, Doctor, accionista en grandes empresas y sobre todo sensual y con una sonrisa que derrite: Ichigo Kurosaki dice que este éxito se lo debe a Halibel Tier, la sexy Químico Bióloga de Londres, él la convenció para que entrase en su programa medico y creo que nadie se derrite bajo esa sonrisa. Dicen ser muy buenos amigos pero la química entre ellos se hace presente cada que se les ve en restaurantes elegantes. No dejemos a un lado que el magnate hombre de negocios esta casado con la hermosa diva de la pasarela de modas Rukai Kuchiki, una mujer pequeña pero que posee un cuerpo de Diosa, ella tiene la tienda "Shirayuki Fashions" y también es una marca que toda chica de alcance multimillonario usa sus guardarropas, esperemos que esto no enoje a la esposa quien ha estado muy distante con el guapísimo Doctor"_

_Por: Mirai Sashico. -reportera de la revista "Japón de Hoy" _

Soy una imbecil, como pude caer en esta trampa, subí mis pernas a modo que las pude abrazar y me aferre a ellas como si estuviese en un barco que ladeaba de un lado a otro en una tormentosa lluvia, jale mis cabellos y llore en silencio. Ichigo es un maldito hijo de puta. Siempre me engaño, no era mas que una imagen para él.

-Maldigo el día en que te conocí Ichigo, _te odio con todo mi corazón_, te odio. ¡Te odio!


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias a :**

**ALEXZHA **

**mitsuki kuromo**

**Kawai-Maria **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por ser tan apasionadas como yo.. aun siento remordimiento por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero prometo no volver a dejarlas así... espero que este capi les guste y que se vallan acomodando por que la segunda parte de este viene muy candente ;) **

* * *

_**Pensando en ti **_

_Capitulo 5 parte 1 _

_"Porque cuando estoy con él,_  
_estoy pensando en ti, _  
_Qué harías,_  
_si fueras el que estaba pasando la noche_  
_desearía haber estado mirándote a los ojos._

_¿no vendrás y darás un puñetazo en la puerta?_  
_y me llevarás lejos,_  
_oh, no más errores,_  
_porque en tus ojos, me gustaría quedarme..."_

Parece se que cada día es como un segundo, se me pasa el tiempo rápido frente a mis ojos y con el se lleva un poco de mi alma, decir que parezco un zombie es decir que soy hermosa, la vida pasa frente a mi con sus cambios bruscos de humor, con sus saltos inesperados a precipicios emocionales y me consume cada día mas. A pasado solo una semana desde que descubrí aquella hoja donde una puta tendrá un hijo del bastardo de mi marido,_ "mas bien mi difunto marido"_ realmente, ya no se ni que pensar, me distraigo con asuntos del trabajo personal y en el hospital, me distraigo con mi hija y su escuela pero cuando la noche cae sobre mis hombros y me sumerjo en el color de mi soledad no puedo evitar llorar y sentirme desdichada, arrastrada por un demonio personal que se nunca me dejara, soy el ser mas estúpido e idiota que ha pisado la tierra por que aun a pesar de todo sigo amando a Ichigo como en el primer día. Sentada en la silla incomoda de mi oficina veía sin mirar la pantalla de mi portátil donde revisaba la gráfica mensual que Tsukishima me mandaba cada fin de mes.  
En otra pestaña de GOOGLE CHROOME estaba abierto mi Facebook y pronto recibí un mensaje de Tsukishima.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**12 de Septiembre a las 2:30**

De: Tsukishima  
¿Como Estas princesa?  
✓Visto: 12 de Septiembre  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rápidamente le conteste agradeciéndole el alcance del mes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
De: Rukia  
Estoy bien Tsukishima, gracias. ¿Y tú? Por cierto, el alcance de este mes supera los pasados, eres mi ángel de la salvación, hoy alcanzamos a cubrir el pago mensual de la enorme deuda. No se que haría sin ti Tsukishima, eres genial  
✓Visto a las 2:34

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De:Tsukishima  
No me agradezcas princesa, lo hago por ti, para que ya no estés tan agobiada, dime, ¿Este fin si aceptaras la copa que te he estado invitando desde hace mucho?  
✓Visto a las 2:35

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De: Rukia  
Tsukishima, sabes que tengo una hija, no puedo hacer tal cosa, que te parece si vas a mi casa y ahí tomamos la copa? Y es enserio, gracias Tsukishima, sin ti me sentiría perdida.  
✓Visto a las 2:38

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De: Tsukishima  
En tu casa seria genial princesa, te quería preguntar si no has recibido algún ticket de compra a nombre de Tier Halibel. Tienes que firmarlo y mándamelo en un escaneo si quieres.  
✓Visto a las 2:39

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
De: Rukia.  
No ha llegado nada. ¿Quien es esa mujer?  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me acomode en mi asiento y esperaba que el supiera quien era esa... mujer, no me he sacado ese maldito nombre en toda la semana y quiero encontrarla para ver si ese bebe es realmente hijo de Ichigo.  
Tardo unos minutos pero al fin contesto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De: Tsukishima  
Era la mujer que nos proporcionaba medicina, no era ningún tipo de accionista solo era amiga de Ichigo. Por que la pregunta, creí que la conocías, ellos eran muy unidos..  
✓Visto:2:43  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No conteste nada solo sentí de nuevo la rabia en mi corazón, no quería llorar de nuevo, ya estaba harta de llorar, he llorado desde que estoy con Ichigo pegue mis manos en mis ojos como si así las lagrimas se pudieran detener, calme mi respiración inhalando y exhalando. El sonido común de Facebook me decía que alguien me había mandado un mensaje, abrí los ojos y era Tsukishima.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
De: Tsukishima  
Nos vemos esta noche Rukia, si no te importa llegaría a las 9:00pm. Cuídate mucho. Te quiero princesa  
✓Visto:2:50  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sentí mis ojos cansados y calientes, me levante de mi silla y fui hasta donde Momo estaba. Ella se levanto en cuanto me vio y se acerco a mí con su tableta y una pluma para esta. Me quede frente a ella mientras leía la agenda de hoy

-Señora, tiene una entrevista con Paul Montesco en media hora, tenemos que ir hasta el Hotel "Imperial Life", ya tenemos la reservación y la espera en el piso 33 habitación 1G y en recepción acaba de llegar una mujer, su nombre es Tier Halibel Quiere que la echemos?

Mis ojos casi salen de sus órbitas, mire horrorizada a Momo y ella me miro preocupada con la boca abierta, creo que me iba a desmayar por que me sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-¿Señora Esta bien?  
-Que pase esa mujer -la miraba con ojos pesados, ella se veía preocupada y mordió su labio inferior.  
-Pero primero vallamos hasta su asiento, se ve mal, esta amarilla.

Me acompaño hasta mi asiento y aun me miraba, cerro la puerta de mi oficina y tomo una de las sillas que estaban frente mi escritorio negro de madera y la puso a mi lado, se sentó junto a mi y me tomo mi mano.

-¿Señora, esta segura que se siente bien?  
-Si Momo, gracias.  
-Tengo años de conocerte Rukia -la mire perpleja, ella jamás me había llamado así, incluyendo que ella es un par de años mas grande que yo, me miro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza de llamarme así- Y mi esposo Toshiro y yo creemos que todo esto es una redada, quizá el plan de algún terrorista, es demasiado extraño la muerte del señor Kurosaki, debería de investigar, el día en que el señor murió vino su abogado Ishida y me pidió un vaso de jugo en cuanto fui a buscar el vaso el estaba aquí adentro, en su oficina y rebuscaba algo en los cajones, le pregunte y me dijo que buscaba sus papeles de los impuestos y fue cuando llego la policía buscando a su esposo.  
-¿Y por que nunca lo mencionaste?  
-Pensé que usted lo había enviado, sabia exactamente donde estaban esos papeles.

Mire disgustada a Momo y ella se veía muy apenada, me levante y ella me imito.

-Anda, ve a buscar a esa mujer, pídele que entre y cuando salga tráeme un poco de te para los nervios.  
-Si señora Kurosaki.

Salio de mi oficina, y en cuanto cerro la puerta busque en los cajones de mi oficina esos papeles, ahí estaban, no había nada extraño en ellos, quizá Uryuu ya estaba enterado por medio de Renji, acomode la silla que Momo ocupo y tocaron la puerta. Aclare mi garganta para escucharme segura de mí.

-Adelante.

Era aquella mujer, era alta, tan alta como Ichigo, vestía en una falda de tuvo blanca que le llegaba a quizás siete dedos arriba de sus rodillas, era morena pero con un cabello rubio claramente ficticio, un cabello de salón de belleza degrafilado en varias capas, un saco blanco ajustado a su pequeña cintura torneaba sus enormes pechos, bajo ella se veía una camiseta negra en forma de corazón agrandando mas sus pechos, unos aretes a juego de blanco y negro bailaban y unas zapatillas no muy altas negras.  
Me miro sin ninguna expresión aparente. Solo con verla tenía ganas de vomitar imaginándomela abajo de Ichigo disfrutando de sus envestidas y los dos pensando que era una imbécil que pronto tenia que morir... Estupida. Quizás a eso venia, venia a matarme, empecé a sentir un sudor frió recorrer mi frente.

-Buenas tardes Rukia. -me hablo por mi nombre de pila como si nos conociéramos de años.  
-¿Que es lo que quiere Halibel? -puse una barrera entre nosotras hablándole de usted y por su apellido, se veía grande, de quizás treinta y tantos cuarenta y pocos, una mujer con experiencia en el sexo.  
-He venido a halar contigo sobre Ichigo.  
-Si vienes a decirme que te revolcabas con el como una puta ninfomana estoy enterada de ello.

No solo a Halibel le sorprendió lo que había dicho si no que hasta yo me sorprendí, mi voz y mis ojos demostraban furia, asco y seguridad, salio en lo más profundo de mí el lado oscuro Kuchiki, agradecí por primera vez aquel gen maligno y dominante de mi padre.

-Rukia no es para que me insultes -me miro ceñuda y con ojos inquisidores pero saque valor de no se donde.  
-¿Entonces como se le llama a la mujer que complace? -hable irónicamente  
-Lo nuestro era amor ¡Ichigo me amaba! -sonrió- y tengo un hijo suyo como prueba -acaricio su estomago.

Mire con resentimiento aquel vientre pero no por desprecio al bebé, aquella criatura no tenia vela en este entierro, él es el mas inocente, sentía un especial resentimiento en esa mujerzuela.

-Quiero dinero -bufo- quiero la mitad de la herencia que Ichigo le dejo a tu hija y te juro que la empresa no se enterara.  
-No. No te daré ni un solo peso, podrá ser hijo de Ichigo pero así como te revolcabas con él pudiste haberlo hecho con alguien mas.  
-No me conoces Rukia -me amenazo con el dedo- todo el mundo sabrá que no eres mas que la esposa idiota que dejo que le quitaran a su marido.  
-Bien lo has dicho -me acerque a ella- soy "su esposa" "su viuda" la "señora Kurosaki" heredera universal de todos sus bienes ¡tu no eres mas que la zorra que se quitaba las bragas cuando quería! No serás mas que eso, por que, -alce la ceja como una mujer inteligente y que media sus palabras- por mucho que te halla amado -levante mi mano izquierda mostrando aun mi anillo de matrimonio- yo siempre fui su señora, un nivel que jamás alcanzaras por que él ya esta muerto, quizás tu hijo lleve el apellido de mi marido pero tu nunca alcanzaras ser la señora Kurosaki y es un apellido que a mi me costo y no dejare que una vividora quiera quitarle a mi hija su derecho como heredera legitima.  
-Entonces, solo tengo que deshacerme de ella.

Algo se enciendo en mi cuerpo y por mas alta que ella estuviera no se como alcance sus cabellos y le tome la muñeca de su mano derecha y la mantuve casi cayéndose, quedo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro y le advertí con todo el veneno que en mi boca fue posible de salir.

-¡Jamás toques a mi hija o me vas a conocer!

La solté y ella se quedo de rodillas, se levanto y se acomodo el cabello.

-Te demandare por haberme golpeado estando embarazada, te demandare por amenaza y te juro que mi hijo tendrá la mitad o toda la herencia de Ichigo!  
-Ve a hacer lo que te plazca y espero y difundas esto por todos los rincones del mundo para que sepan que no eres más que una zorra oportunista.  
-Elegiste mal al tenerme como rival y...  
-Tú no me conoces y más te vale que no me vuelvas a buscar, por que la primera vez la paso pero la segunda no me controlare.  
-Siempre llevaras en tu conciencia que Ichigo jamás te amo, me amaba a mi pero estaba ligado a ti solo por tu poderoso apellido, solo eso. Durante meses él y yo tuvimos una relación secreta. ¡Ichigo me ama aun!

Detesto enormemente que hablen de Ichigo como si aun siguiera vivo, me produce rabia que piensen que aun esta vivo, él esta muerto y doblemente muerto por todo lo que descubro cada día de ese imbecil.  
Nos dedicamos miradas retadoras y salio de mi oficina, en cuanto se fue fui hasta mi asiento y me desplome en él, Momo entro enseguida, seguro que escucho todo aquello, me miro preocupada.

-¿Señora esta bien?  
-Si Momo -suspire y mire aquellos ojos castaño oscuro y su piel dorada- gracias Momo, por preocuparte por mí, eres una gran amiga.

Tome su mano y ella me sonrío y yo se la regrese un poco animada. Ella cerro la puerta de mi oficina y le dije que quería platicar con ella, le conté desde el inicio, desde los últimos meses de vida de Ichigo donde me ignoraba, le conté lo de Riruka, la repentina aparición de Kaien y le conté lo mucho que me gustaba, lo que me hacia sentir y que hasta cierto punto muero por él, claro que omití la parte donde masajeo mis pechos, le conté lo del correo de Halibel y lo del supuesto embarazo de esta.

-¿Un correo? ¿Quien en su sano juicio imprimiría una conversación? Puede que alguien mas supiera de dicho romance y quisiera pruebas de ello.

-Kaien quiere pruebas pero jamás se acerco al despacho y además, quise revisar el correo y la sesión estaba cerrada.

-Quizás él la cerró para que no lo vieras y esa hoja se coló en todos esos papeles

-No lo se Momo -junte mis cejas en preocupación y arrugué la frente angustiada, entrecerré los ojos- Estoy tan harta de todo esto, de las mentiras de Ichigo que cada vez salen mas a la luz. Estoy harta de este conflicto en mi corazón entre Ichigo y Kaien

-Rukia tienes que enfrentarte a esto, ese fantasma que es Ichigo tienes que evaporizarlo por completo, tienes derecho a tener una nueva vida para ti y para tu hija.

-Ese es el problemas Momo -dije acariciando mi poco cabello- En mi corazón existe toda una batalla entre Ichigo y Kaien, se que mi esposo murió pero siento como si estuviera conmigo y Kaien es tan parecido a Ichigo, su aroma, su voz, todo me invita a recordarle y no quiero que se enamore de mi. No quiero enamorarme de él.

Nos miramos por largo rato, me sentía tan destrozada y traicionada que podía ver en los ojos de Momo mi propio dolor, mejor mire mi escritorio y suspire, Momo me toco el hombro y dijo:

-Nadie escoge a quien amar, y en cuanto podamos amar es mejor que le atrapemos o en algún momento se ira.

-¿Quieres decir que quizás Ichigo no era mi otra mitad?

-A veces el amor nos pone caminos por nuestro capricho, pero siempre el amor verdadero triunfara, de eso no te olvides. Voy por tu té.

Pensé en Kaien, en ese par de ojos esmeraldas que me miraban con tanto deseo, podría derretirme en sus besos en su piel, fundirme con él en una danza eterna pero apenas pensé en el desnudo conmigo en una cama de sabanas blancas vi a Ichigo amándome con esa pasión habitual de el, agite mi cabeza como si de esa forma salieran mis pensamientos por algún lado y volaran lejos.

El día pasó rápido y en cuanto menos ya estaba en mi casa, platique un poco con mi hija sobre su día y la mande a dormir temprano, ya estaba lista para tomar un baño. Desnuda y con la tina del baño lista para bañarme mi celular sonó con la llegada de un mensaje, tome mi celular y era de Tsukishima

* * *

Nos vemos en 10 min ya voy para allá J

Tsukishima

9:20

* * *

_"Mierda" _había olvidado por completo que vería a Tsukishima, cancele mi relajante baño y busque entre mi ropa una falda de tubo gris perla y una camisa blanca sin mangas con botones a presión de blanco perla, use mis zapatillas blancas con pequeñas flores en los bordes y deje mi cabello suelto, me limite a solo pasar el rimel y un labial rojo pálido por mis labios y tome un bolso de mano en gris plata, estaba lista y en cuanto estaba bajando las escaleras sonó el timbre, Hiromi ya iba abriendo.

-¡Yo abro! -grite e Hiromi me miro sonriente y extrañada, sentía un peculiar sonrojo en mis mejillas y no sabia si era por que bajaba rápido las escaleras o por que Hiromi me veía orgullosa. -Saldré esta noche Hiromi ¿Te puedo encargar a mi pequeña?

-Claro que si señora -me miro maternalmente y en esos ojos castaños se veía una pequeña duda.

Hiromi se retiro y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba Tsukishima vestido con una camisa blanca muy delgada, se podía ver su camiseta de tirantes blanca bajo esta y un pantalón gris de rayas grises mas pálidas, tenia entre sus manos un ramo de lirios blancos con pequeñas margaritas blancas, su cabello negro brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

-Hola Rukia -sonrío cortejándome.

-Hola Tsukishima.

-Te traje este ramo -me tendió las bellas flores y las tome.

-Son bellísimas Tsukishima. ¿Cómo sabias que me encantan los lirios? -pregunte extrañada mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

-Soy tu mejor amigo -se encogió de hombros como si fuese obvio.

Me siguió hasta la cocina blanca con detalles en un rosa salmón y florecillas en los bordes de la pared. Busque un jarro y halle uno de vidrio perfecto, las puse en agua y nos quedamos mirando en la cocina.

-Entonces -dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Vamos a tu sala para platicar?

-No. Vamos a algún bar ¿Te parece? -me avalentone aun a pesar de que no quería ir, pero tenia que olvidar a Ichigo, aun muerto me hace demasiado daño y como Momo dijo: Necesito evaporizarlo de mi memoria y con Kaien no puedo y con Uryuu menos, quizás Tsukishima…

-Me parece perfecto -sonrío sin poder evitarlo- vamos.

El fue el primero en salir, me abrió la puerta de su auto un volvo p1800. Siempre he amado su auto clásico plateado. Estúpidamente íbamos vestidos en combinación mientras manejaba platicábamos sobre el alcance del hospital de este mes fuimos hasta el distrito Ginza, el barrio de los ricos si así se podría decir, entramos a la plaza mayor Ginza y ahí esta el bar Mitsukoshi el bar mas caro y lujoso de toda Japón solo he podido venir un par de veces. Al entrar nos sentamos en la barra donde un amable hombnre nos dijo que pediriamos, Tsukishima se me adelanto y pidio:

-Un par de copas de Chambord Liqueur Royale Deluxe por favor.

Le mire impresionada y el me sonrío como si nada pasara, los asientos eran sin respaldo y de una sola pata con un perfecto aro bajo de mis pies para poder apoyar, yo me senté mirando frente a todo ese juego de copas y bebidas con los codos encima de la barra mientras de Tsukishima estaba sentado de lado mirándome. La música era eléctrica como una lluvia de confeti de cientos de colores pude captar a la cantante por su voz, era **_Katy Perry_** cantando **_"The one that got away"_** un tema muy melancólico que por un segundo me recordó a Ichigo, suspire triste recordando a Halibel.

-¿En que piensas Rukia? Te veo triste.

-En nada especial -aclare mirándole- Y tú dime como vas en tu vida personal.

-Nada realmente bueno, ¿Recuerdas que algunas vez tuve una relación con una chica, Mashiro, la chica de cabello verde de la universidad?

-Si. -tome una aceituna del plato pequeño blanco de botanas que estaba frente a mi, le di un mordisco y con la boca llena dije- la recuerdo -sonreí- se veía que se querían mucho.

-Pues me la encontré hace un par de semanas y vieras que se ve bellísima, pero se caso con un hombre llamado Kensei de cabello platinado alto y musculoso y están esperando un bebé.

-Enserio -enarque mis cejas y sonreí como si me impresionara- no se si es bueno o malo para ti.

-Rukia siento que toda mi vida e amado a solo una mujer, una mujer que confía en mi pero no tanto como para amarme.

-¿Y tú como sabes que no te ama? -respondí como si no supiera de quien hablaba y por suerte el hombre amable nos entrego las copas interrumpiendo la incomoda platica.

Era una bebida semejante al vino pero un poco más oscura, Tsukishima sorbió de la copa y dejo que sus labios se mojaran en este para después lamerlos de una forma muy lenta y exagerada. Yo primero lo olisque y era una combinación de alcohol y frambuesas, se me hizo agua la boca solo de olerlo, lo bebí y era de un sabor explosivo y cítrico, me gusto mucho aquel sabor tan especial, Tsukishima me sonrío y le pidió al hombre la botella y a mi impresión era demasiado pequeña y era de aspecto bulboso y como con una corona de reina en donde se debía de destapar, tenia varios diamantes incrustados en líneas desde el borde de la boca hasta la base.

-¿Entonces, debo de decirle a esa mujer lo que siento por ella? -sus ojos marrón oscuro me miraban divertidos sentí como si volviéramos a estar en la universidad, claro que… sin Ichigo

-No lo se Tsukishima, pero creo que debemos ser cien por ciento sinceros con nosotros mismos, no engañarnos y vivir en una falsa realidad.

-¿Hablas por ti misma? -pregunto serio borrando esa sonrisa.

-No -mentí y agache la mirada- solamente soy tu amiga.

-Rukia -tomo mi mano que descansaba en mi pierna- Durante años he dejado que me veas como un amigo y por respeto a Ichigo y a ti, a tu hija jamás me permití mirarte de la forma que quería, pero -se callo por un momento, mirando a la nada como midiendo sus palabras o acomodándolas sentí una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, dios, por que ahora- jamás he dejado de sentir esto -sus ojos marrones me miraron intensos como conteniendo algo, sentí un espasmos en mi vientre de nerviosismo- Rukia ¿No te has dado cuenta de cuanto te amo? Quitaría todo en mi camino por tenerte.

¡NO! por que también tú Tsukishima, alguna vez me di cuenta de ese amor pero con el tiempo el se fue manteniendo a raya cuando Ichigo y yo nos casamos. Mas que sentirme incomodada sentí lastima por él, jamás podría haber algo entre nosotros.

-Rukia -continuo- yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte, jamás te engañaría por que mi amor por ti es sincero Rukia -atrapo mi rostro entre sus manos su cuerpo temblaba, le miraba boquiabierta sin poder decir nada, no sabia que hacer- Te amo.

La música que estaba de fondo me traiciono, era una canción de Katy Perry "Thinking of you" _Porque cuando estoy con él estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti _y a mi mente vinieron unos ojos esmeralda de los cuales me derrito, un aroma a tabaco y menta me enloquece. Los labios de Tsukishima estaban tan apunto de colisionar con los míos pero antes de ello tome su rostro entre mis manos si de alguien estoy enamorada es de Ichigo y ahora de Kaien, cuando estoy con Kaien pienso en Ichigo y es un sentimiento grato pero con Tsukishima no siento ni la milésima de eso, hace unos segundos hable de la honestidad y seria honesta con él mas que con nadie, no quiero que se haga ilusiones.

-No Tsukishima. -negué con la cabeza.

-Rukia déjame amarte.

Acerco con fuerza mi rostro hacia él y me lastimo un poco mi cabello pero lo empuje con la fuerza que tuve y por poco cae de la silla, todos en el bar nos miraron. Me levante molesta.

-¡Jamás se te ocurra intentar volver a besarme!

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar sin importarme que cuando Salí de la enorme plaza llovía a cantaros iba corriendo con mi bolso y con la mirada de la gente pero pronto escuche que alguien venia corriendo tras de mi, mierda Tsukishima me alcanzaría pronto. Sentí como sus brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me jalaron de vuelta, las luces de la ciudad giraron y me encontré frente a un par de ojos verdes acaramelados.

-Kaien -susurre su nombre y sentí como el pronunciarlo acariciaba mis labios y lo abrace.

-¿Estas bien? Te hizo algo Tsukishima.

No pude hablar solo me mantuve abrazándolo, sentí que el giro hacia atrás y maldijo por lo bajo, me arrastro con el hacia una calle, un callejón sin salida y oscuro, su aroma estaba caliente podía sentir incluso el vapor que emanaba su cuerpo bajo la lluvia. Aun a pesar de que las gotas de agua me lastimaban los ojos lo miraba, revisaba hacia la calle iluminada creo que sintió mi mirada por que se volvió a verme y no pude contenerlo mas, estábamos empapados en el agua de la lluvia y con nuestros cuerpos pegados a la perfección como si me dolieran los labios al no tocarle acerque su rostro al mío y pegue mis labios en los de el sintiendo su aliento y era como si fuese un pez que estaba apunto de morir y le hubiesen lanzado al mar para poder seguir coexistiendo.

Explosión de cientos de mariposas de colores navegaban por mi piel y en ese instante sus dedos se aferraron a mi cadera y a mi poco cabello busco mis labios de la misma forma en la que yo lo hacia. Era como una combinación entre fresas y melocotones me estampo contra la pared aun con mi boca entre la suya, era tan desesperado el beso que nos mordíamos y no importaba, levanto una de mis piernas enroscándolas en mi cintura y levanto mi falda de tubo hasta mi cintura, tomo mi otra pierna e hizo lo mismo, me importo muy poco si alguien nos veía en ese instante estaba tan conectada a él sentí su dura erección en contra a mi intimidad y Dios solo de pensarlo me estremecí y temblé provocando una dulce contracción en mis músculos internos estaba lista de nuevo para él, me agarre de su espalda ancha y con leves rasguños me empujaba mas hacia él como queriendo que mágicamente desapareciera la estorbosa ropa y me hiciera suya, mientras yo jadeaba en deseo el gruñía y tocaba mi cuerpo sin pensar como si lo conociera a la perfección y supiera que caricia necesitaba con habilidad quito cada botón de mi camisa pegada por el agua y sin preguntar subió mi sujetador y se llevo a la boca uno de mis pechos mientras que con sus manos exploraba mis nalgas y me acercaba mas a él… hacia su desquiciante y dolorosa erección, gemí alto y me dedique a sentir esos mimos en mi piel jale de su cabello acercándolo.

-¡Rukia!

Una voz se escucho hacia donde las luces de la ciudad reinaban sobre el suelo y vi la figura de un hombre molesto que se acercaba a zancadas hacia nosotros Ichigo trato de bajarme de su abrazo pasional pero el hombre furioso fuer mas rápido y lo jalo de su playera negra lejos de mi haciéndome caer con toda mi ropa revuelta y vi como se peleaban.

-¡Suéltalo Tsukishima!


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Hola mis sexys Ichirukis :P quiero dar gracias a:**

****mitsuki kuromo -eres la chica que me manda comentarios muy largos y lloro y rio con tus anecdotas, eres lindisima gracias por escribirme siempre, no es de ley que comenten y tu y las demas chicasme escriben y es lo que realmente me anima y me inspira a querer seguir. ^^**

****Adrii Kyouyama -Este capitulo te respondera tus dudas *Q* Estoy tan emocionada. !**

****Kawai-Maria - A mi tambien me gustan mucho los malos :3 y si Kaien tiene un algo extraño.**

****ALEXZHA No puedo adelantarte nada de los proximos capis pero espero y este te guste mucho ^^**

**** Rukia inlove kyyaaa...! que bueno que te nos uniste :3 gracias por acordarte de dejar comentario en este capi :3 de verdad gracias y en este capi se confirmara una de tus teorias. **

**Bueno... Tambien muchisimas gracias a las personitas que no dejan comentarios, a las que me siguen, siguen la historia y me han puesto como su historia Ichiruki favorita... He estado epnsando un poco y he querido hacer Fics de varios libros que he leido pero no se por que pero al momento de escribirlas los prefiero Ichiruki... Dios me hizo tan Ichirukista que se me desborda al natural XDXD **

**Que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo y listos que el fin se esta acercando...**

* * *

**_Pensando en ti_**

_Capitulo 5 parte 2_

_"Muy tarde, me he estado preguntando_  
_Quien estará ahí para tomar mi lugar_  
_Cuando me vaya necesitaras amor_  
_Para iluminar las sombras de tu cara_  
_Si una gran ola llegara y cayera sobre todos nosotros_  
_Entonces entre la arena y las rocas_  
_¿podrías salir adelante tu sola?_

_Y talvez encuentre_  
_Un modo de volver algún día_  
_Hacia ti para guiarte_  
_Através del mas oscuro de tus días_

_Ahora se con bastante certeza_  
_Como mi vida y mi amor pueden continuar_  
_En tu corazón_

_En tu mente_  
_Estaré contigo todo el tiempo_

_Si pudiese volver atrás_  
_Iré adonde quiera que vallas_  
_Si pudiera hacerte mía_  
_Iré a donde quería que vallas"_

-¡Suéltalo ya Tsukishima!

Kaien estaba acostado teniendo encima a Tsukishima entre la lluvia y el lodoso suelo. Me levante y baje mi sujetador y no me importo tenerla blusa abierta, baje mi falda y avente a Tsukishima lejos de Kaien pero lo único que logre fue que Kaien fuera quien estuviera encima de él y lo golpeara sin control. Les grite a ambos y jale de los cabellos a Kaien haciéndolo caer hacia atrás y le di una buena patada en el trasero a Tsukishima cuando intento levantarse, me quede en medio de ellos, mirándolos inquisitoriamente fulminándolos bajo la lluvia y el lodo los dos no podían negar su odio mutuo Kaien se limpiaba la sangre del labio y Tsukishima tranquilizaba su respiración.

-¡Dejen de actuar como adolescentes! -mire a Tsukishima enfadada- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

-Esa basura estaba prácticamente encima de ti y yo… -me miro con asco- no puedo tolerarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿El hecho de que ella me ama a mi y no a ti? -pregunto Kaien con una risita burlona- Ella siempre me va a amar, soy suyo ella es mía.

-¡Silencio! -grite molesta- Ninguno es quien para decir a quien amo y a quien no o de quien soy, yo soy dueña de mi -resentida mire a Tsukishima de frente- Tu no eres quien para opinar a quien beso y a quien no.

-Pero ese bastardo te…

-Mantente a raya Tsukishima y mi respuesta es "no" jamás dejare que me ames o habrá algo entre nosotros. Y ahórrate la pena de que te golpe. Vámonos Kaien.

Camine con Kaien de la mano, mientras nos alejábamos de Tsukishima quien quedo como un perrito abandonado en las oscuridades del callejón. Abroche mis botones de la camisa cuando nos dirigimos hacia el bar.

-No quiero volver a entras -brame enojada

-Mi auto esta a la otra esquina -señalo hacia un Volkswagen escarabajo rojo. Se veía viejo y descuidado, caminamos hasta el y me abrió la puerta del auto, subí al auto apenada recordando en ese momento mágico donde sus enormes manos exploraban y tocaban mi cuerpo, sus labios húmedos sobre mi piel y esos gruñidos enloquecedores. Aun no arrancaba el auto y me gire a verle, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, su nariz puntiaguda me olisqueaba y sus ojos esmeraldas se posaban en los míos como las mariposas en las flores durante la primavera, como queriendo sorber algo del mar violáceo de ellos.

Una fuerza mayor a la electricidad a la gravedad y todas esas cosas mágicas que no podemos ver mi corazón se sobresalto excitado al sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos pidiéndome todo mi ser; estoy jugando con fuego peligroso pero si voy a morir y pagar mi deuda al menos beberé hasta el ultimo sorbo amo hasta cierto punto a Kaien, me he enamorado de él pero nunca tomara el lugar de Ichigo, él es mi máximo amor y aun a pesar y aun en contra de toda la falsedad que existió lo amo mas que a nadie en mi mundo aun después de que rompió mi corazón pero también tengo la oportunidad de amar de nuevo y es una estupidez que me haya enamorado de su primo pero ahora se que no es por su parecido. No. es por que me siento protegida, amada, esperada y deseada. Siento que talvez desde hace mil años nuestros caminos debían cruzarse o tal vez Ichigo vive en el alma de Kaien o no se que mierdas digo pero no puedo dejar de amarlo… no puedo quitar mis ojos de él

Como si hubiese puesto una pausa en mi vida todo se detuvo, las luces de la ciudad se formaron rojas y la lluvia se convirtió en burbujas de jabón, nuestra respiración hacia eco en nuestra piel como un preludio musical ante lo que iba a ocurrir, apenas llegamos al hotel me cargo con mis piernas enroscando su cintura parecíamos medusas entre el mar oscuro, nuestra luz irradiaba el amor y ahí estábamos los dos, besándonos hasta que nuestros labios desaparecieran hasta que nuestra piel pudiese mezclarse con la del otro.

Me recostó con delicadeza sobre la cama de sabanas color miel e intente no verlas mucho en ese color, se quito su playera mojada para después quitarme con prisa mi blusa blanca junto a mi sujetador, de nuevo estaba totalmente expuesta ante él y beso como queriendo devorar mi cuello con sus enormes manos beso cada parte de mi cuerpo con delicadeza como quien promete la eternidad, beso mi ombligo hasta mis pechos con delicadeza, sintiendo mi piel, tomándose su tiempo en besar esa línea que llega desde mi ombligo hasta la base de mis pequeños pechos, cuando llego a ellos los beso de la misma forma, con su lengua jugueteaba con uno mientras que el otro era tiernamente atendido por sus expertos dedos, sentía la sangre bombear tras mi oído. Con ayuda de mis codos me subía cada vez mas a la cabeza de la cama mientras que Kaien desatendió mis pechos y comenzó a regresar el camino por el que había venido bajaba mi falda y mis bragas raspando con sus uñas sobre mi piel y hacia un sonido de su boca como si contuviera el deseo de morderme o lamer, se detuvo en mi monte de Venus y lo besuqueo sin importarle mis bellos; Arque mis caderas hacia su lasciva boca que buscaba mi clítoris y al encontrarlo di un fuerte gemido que provoco un gruñido brutal de su boca, lamia todo mi sexo mientras con dos dedos entraba y salía sin detenerse y para mi mala suerte lo hacia de una forma lenta y paciente, bajaba mis caderas mas hacia su enervarte boca y hacia sus dedos firmes que me exploraban y rascaban con dureza entre mis paredes, sujete con fuerza su cabello obligándolo a seguir a que no se detuviera jadeaba y sentía mi boca seca, necesitaba agua pero necesitaba mas sus labios contra los míos; sentí un jalon en mi entrepierna sabia que estaba apunto de llegar a mi clímax y el aumento la rapidez en todos sus movimientos Con mis ojos apretados y en un jadeo interminable me vine en su boca y el me callo con un beso voraz, probé mi propio sabor y el aun no sacaba sus dedos que estaban dentro de mi, los seguía moviendo aunque no de una forma rápida si no lenta, como al inicio, mientras descansaba de mi primer orgasmo de meses con rapidez se quito sus jeans juveniles pero le estorbaban sus tenis los quito a prisa mientras trataba yo de quitarme las medias cuando el dijo:

-Dame una de esas medias sensuales.

Me limite a obedecerle y espere un poco mientas separaba mis piernas y se acercaba hacia mi con aun sus boxers negros, se veía demasiado juvenil para la edad que decía tener, mire un momento mas esos ojos esmeraldas y puso la media negra en mis ojos, fue algo extraño pero me quede quieta aun a pesar que lo quería dentro de mi.

No veía mas que oscuridad y de pronto sentí su dura erección en contra a la entrada de mi intimidad, tomo mis manos y las subió hasta por arriba de mi cabeza y lenta y deliciosamente entro en mi cuerpo, sentí un calor en mis mejillas, un calor familiar y exquisito, mordí mis labios pero de pronto el me beso, se quedo un momento quieto y comenzó a dar sus primeras envestidas, era como una pesadez en mi cabeza y caderas pero era agradable y agonizante, apoyo su cabeza en contra de mi hombro, acunadose y disfrutando de nuestra pecadora unión. Me soltó, tomo mis nalgas y las levanto un poco, su cuerpo aplastaba el mío, yo le tocaba sus nalgas y arañaba un poco su espalda, nos besábamos para callar un poco los gemidos, me sentía completa como si la pieza por la que he llorado tanto por fin se complementaba en mí.

Su excitante danza me enloquecía lamia mi cuerpo mis pezones, jalaba mi cabello y me mordía mi cuello, chupaba mis oídos y erizaba mis bellos, yo también lo atacaba y lo besaba no me avergoncé por tener sexo con el primo de mi esposo aun a pesar de que por un segundo imágenes de nuestra luna de miel pasaron el me distrajo entrando cada vez mas profundo y de una forma celestial, bese su hombro y sus brazos, sentía que podía alcanzar las galaxias del universo con el montándome. Al inicio no me moví pero después sentí ese frenesí, como si estuviera alcanzando algo muy rápido y ya lo quisiera.

-OH Ka…

Me callo con un beso y alentó sus embestidas aunque yo quería mas, me movía en contra a sus caderas para profundizar y acelerar nuestros cuerpos pero tomo mis caderas y me aplasto impidiéndome moverme mas. Lo necesito. Lo deseo.

-No, por favor -susurro entre mis labios y su aliento sabia a tabaco- no digas ese nombre ni ningún nombre, por favor Rukia.

De un solo movimiento nos movió y ahora yo estaba encima de él, nunca perdimos la conexión y cuando baje hacia su desquiciante erección fue mas profundo y grite cuando lo envolví. Casi podía verlo delirando de placer, intente quitarme las medias y poder verle pero me detuvo antes y masajeo mi clítoris mientras que con su mano libre tocaba mis pechos y me obligaba a subir y bajar de su cuerpo.

No me pude contener y apoye mis manos en su pecho con pequeños bellos de recién depilación y subía y bajaba, sintiendo a mi trasero golpear en contra de sus muslos sintiendo el raspar de mi media en contra de su piel. Cuando dio un gruñido profundo que ronroneo en su pecho gemí alto, estábamos a punto de llegar al desenlace de esta danza infernal.

-Dios, Así mi amor, no te detengas -susurro entre dientes y yo me moví mas a prisa sintiendo un retortijón en mi vientre, toda una ola de sensaciones concentrados en un solo lugar

-¡Ah! -gemía cada vez mas alto y no me pude contener.

Sentía el sudor recorrer mi cuerpo sus manos me tomaban de la cintura y pude sentir como todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido cada vez mas y se levantaba mas en contra mis caderas y me empujaba con mas rapidez, me palmeo las nalgas dos veces y eso nos excito a ambos y sentí como mi corazón se preparo para lanzarse desde el edificio mas alto y me vine envolviéndole de una forma crujiente y dulce. Él no soporto mas y sentí su lava ardiente recorrer mi intimidad no quedamos quietos así, yo con encima de él. Me deje caer en su pecho fatigada, con el corazón palpitando de forma desigual, mi cabello pegado a mi frente por el sudor y a él abrazándome y besando mi cabeza.

No tardamos mucho en volver a la realidad, me quito la media de los ojos y nos miramos mutuamente, salio de mi cuerpo y me estremecí un poco, retire un poco de ese cabello negro que desde hace tanto quería tocar y le aparte de su frente, recorrí con la yema de mis dedos sus cejas y me miro con sus pupilas dilatadas.

-Espero y me perdones -beso la punta de mi nariz

-¿Kaien, no…?

-Que no digas ningún nombre por favor -me miro ceñudo y de su boca destilaba odio que no pude comprender.

-¿Por que dices eso? ¿Por qué me dices que no diga tu nombre que te perdone y que soy tuya? Además ¿Cómo sabias que estaba en ese bar?

-Fue una coincidencia -respondió mi última pregunta.

-¿Por que mientes?

-Por que te amo.

-Si me amaras dirías la verdad. -mire hacia otro lado menos a sus ojos, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y pego mi nariz a la suya. Me miro serio y con una chispa de preocupación.

-A veces se miente por amor, se niega por amor y se muere por amor.

-Estas equivocado -corregí- Nunca se miente si se ama, jamás se negaría a quien amas y si mueres mueres junto a quien amas.

Trate de moverme y apartarme de él pero me detuvo, me dejo encima de su pecho, sonrojada y de seguro, con mi nariz roja como payaso me miro tiernamente y acaricio mi rebelde cabello sentía sus yemas calientes sobre mi piel acaricio mi oído y beso uno de mis pechos subiendo delicadamente desde la carretera de mi cuello hasta lamer y morder el lóbulo de el oído que acababa de acariciar.

-De cabello largo te vez hermosa Rukia pero con ese cabello corto me enloqueces, es como verte de nuevo en la época de la universidad.

-Es muy extraño que hayas estado en la universidad e Ichigo jamás te menciono.

-Ahí estaba Rukia, siempre he estado protegiéndote.

-¿Contestaras mi pregunta?

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¿Por que no quisiste que dijera tu nombre y por que quieres que te perdone?

-No me gusta que digan mi nombre cuando hago el amor y no soy bueno para ti Rukia, creo que nunca lo fui.

-¿Crees que Ichigo si era para mi? Por que yo no lo creo -lo mire un poco molesta- creo que si jamás te menciono fue por que quizás el sabia que tu si me amabas de verdad y el no…

-No digas eso -me miro muy molesto y me bajo de su cuerpo y se encimo sobre mi sentí su aun dura erección en contra de mi vientre y fingí no darme cuenta. -Ichigo te ama más que a nadi en este mundo él daría lo que fuera por que las cosas nunca hubiesen pasado así.

-¿Y que si yo no lo amo? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que me ama cuando acabamos de ser él amor? se supone que existe algo entre nosotros. Creí que me querías.

-Te quiero Rukia solo que… -ladeó la cabeza confundido y arrugó la frente frunciendo los labios en duda.

-¿Solo que fui un pasatiempo verdad?

-No no -abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza- Te quiero Rukia, te amo pero tu lugar es junto a Ichigo no me puedes amar.

-Te amo Kaien y no me puedes impedir que lo haga, si es por que respetas la memoria de Ichigo entonces no me hubieses tocado el ultimo día que nos vimos. Quiero rehacer mi vida y tú me gustas, te quiero. Te amo.

-No Rukia no puedes amarme. Ichigo…

-Si Ichigo me amara nunca se hubiese revolcado con su asistente y con una zorra llamada Halibel que ahora espera un bastardo de él. Nunca te hubiese mentido. Nunca hubiese querido matarme. -mis lagrimas salían traicioneras y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Ichigo te ama y te sigue amando, él nunca te haría algo así no pienses esas cosas.

-No son pensamientos son hechos Kaien. Amo a Ichigo, el Ichigo del pasado del que me enamore como idiota pero hoy como mujer te amo a ti, eres como un ángel para mi Kaien.

-¡Tu lugar es con Ichigo! -exclamo

-¡Ichigo esta muerto él no vendrá por mi, no me sacara del infierno con sus brazos y será el príncipe soñado! ¡Esta muerto y doblemente muerto por que ya no lo amo te amo a ti!Dejen de hablar como si él aun viviera el ya no existe!

Me miro preocupado, como si algo le doliera, sus ojos estaban tristes y creo que algo dentro de él se rompió me miro como si lo que hubiese dicho fuesen blasfemias.

-¿Tanto lo odias? Crees al cien por ciento las mentiras que te dicen de él. No puedes recordar los momentos buenos que pasaron y solo los malos, eres tan egoísta que solo piensas en ti.

-Todos esos momentos -sentí mis ojos inundarse con mis lagrimas- están tatuados en mi piel, los matices de su amor están grabados como sello sobre mi corazón. Lo odio por que no puedo dejar de amarle, por que lo amo con la misma intensidad que con la que te amo a ti. Siento que tu eres él, pero a veces le digo que no a mi corazón. Tu voz, tu rostro tu boca, tu forma de hacerme él amor me recordó a él. Pero quiero borrarlo por que te amo a ti también eres mi esperanza y mi anhelo hoy Kaien te amo.

No lo pude evitar y me puse a llorar, todas esas lágrimas que durante semanas no salieron él las percibió, como si cada una de ellas esperara diluirse ante su presencia, me abrazo y me acuno y sentí lágrimas sobre mi cuello, él también estaba llorando. Me decía "No Rukia no digas eso" a ratos cuando su voz era menos rasposa, lloramos abrazados, sentí que mi corazón trataba de dilatarse un poco sintiendo una agonía y una soledad terrible.

¿Por qué Kaien no me puede amar? Yo lo amo, aun después de Uryuu y Tsukishima lo amo a él. Su lugar como él de Ichigo son intocables para mi, lo quiero a mi lado lo necesito.

-Todo acabara pronto Rukia -dijo con una voz mas tranquila pero aun se aferraba a mi cuerpo y sentía aun sus lagrimas caer- estoy reuniendo las pruebas necesarias y llegara él momento indicado en poco tiempo.

-¿Y a mi de que me sirve la inocencia de Ichigo? -tárate de serenarme y no llorar mas.

-Solo dime una cosa: ¿Has hablado con Halibel?

-Si. Hable con ella. -espero paciente a que siguiera hablando y solté la lengua- dijo que esta embarazada de Ichigo, que ellos se amaban y solo hace una semana atrás encontré una conversación de correo electrónico sobre ella e Ichigo donde decían que debían matarme.

-Eres una enana tonta -me dio un golpecito en mi barbilla como si fuese un puñetazo pero delicado lo mire con enojo y levante mi rostro apoyándome de su esbelto y bien formado pecho pero el me rodeo con los brazos y no pude ver mas que su pecho.

-Tú eres un idiota. -me defendí

-Ichigo jamás tubo sexo con Halibel hasta un ciego se podría dar cuenta.

-¿Y tu como sabes? Ella es una mujer que despierta lujuria es tremendamente sexy -me sonroje y mire su cabello negro alborotado- no es de ciegos pero se ve a simple vista que Ichigo me cambiaria por ella carezco de curvas y atributos, soy una mujer distinta. Tengo el cuerpo de una niña e Ichigo es hombre por mas que le demostrase mi amor soy demasiado simple, plana para alguien como él.

-Insisto, eres una idiota Rukia -acaricio mi cabello mientras me besaba mi garganta provocándome erizar mi piel.

-Eres tremendamente sexy -continuo con una voz ronca, bajo sus dedos hasta mi intimidad y hurgaba masajeándome- Me provocas tantas cosas -tomo una de mis manos y la puso ante su dura erección no pude evitar gemir- Desde él primer día en que te vi además de estar fascinado por tu inocencia, tu inteligencia tus bellos ojos y ese trasero que -dio un gemido ronco- Dios Rukia, tu trasero me vuelve loco.

No se como me dejo boca abajo con mi cabeza apoyada en la enorme almohada blanca.

-Tengo que controlarme para no tumbarte en donde sea y hacerte el amor. -alzo mis nalgas y de una estocada me penetro gemí alto y una sensación extraña me recorrió el cuerpo, sentí mis mejillas al rojo vivo y esa pesadez en mis caderas y cabeza fue lo doble de placentero- Te deseo y si no te he hecho el amor todo este tiempo es por que una vez que beso tu cuerpo quedo rendido ante ti.

Se movía, adelante y atrás, encajando sus uñas en mi cadera, se reclino contra mi, beso mi cuello y lo mordió, gire mi rostro hacia él y encontramos una forma incomoda pero placentera de besarnos. Sentía esa sensación de complemento, como si una parte de mi cuerpo estuviera al fin conmigo, sentí esa agonía de llegar al clímax de nuestra unión. Y ahí estábamos en la danza de una pareja.

-Ya, ya casi -jadeo y aumento las embestidas y el saber que estaba apunto de correrse me éxito y moví mis caderas en contra a las suyas profundizando y dando de golpe la unión.

-¡Si! Más, por favor. -suplique cuando me recostó por completo sobre la cama, mis nalgas ya no estaban en el aire ahora todo mi cuerpo reposo sobre la cama, mis piernas ya no estaban abiertas, estaban cerradas, su peso estaba contra mi espalda impidiéndome respirar, sentí que me ahogaba pero no para exagerar, era tolerable y excitante, se movía en contra de mi abrazándome podía verlo en mi imaginación jadeante con sus cejas unidas como si se preocupara, respiraba entre dientes y sentía su gélido aliento en contra de mis oídos, sus embestidas eran tan profundas que quería disfrutar de cada una pero llegaba otra tras esta mucho mas deliciosa.

-Dios Rukia, eres tan…

Y se quedo inmóvil, sin terminar la frase viniéndose dentro de mi y yo no aguante mas y me vine con el apretándolo y mordiendo la almohada, abrazando sus brazos y clavando mis uñas un poco en ellas.

Me sentía plena y feliz, sentí mis ojos cerrarse involuntariamente, sentí mucho cansancio solo pude sentir su cuerpo ardiente en contra de mi espalda obligándome a recortarme en un costado cuando beso mi oído y susurro.

-Te amare por siempre.

-Yo también lo are Ichigo.

Y me sumí en mi sueño, donde vivía mi propio paraíso personal.

_Estaba sentada en un jardín con el aroma de tierra húmeda y pasto mojado que me provoca agua la boca, amo el aroma a la humedad, al frío. Sentía las gotas de lluvia sobre mi pero eran débiles y pequeñas y no me mojaban como si saliera de una alberca, abrazaba mis piernas mientras mi espalda se recargaba en una silla de cuatro patas blanca, llena de florecillas y enredaderas, una silla elegante el sol de pronto salio de mi lado izquierdo mientras que a mi lado derecho seguía el cielo nublado y con aquellas gotas de lluvia, mire a ambos lados y vi a dos hombres con un perfil exactamente igual, vestidos de pants negros y de sudadera negra, ambos me llamaban por mi nombre, ambos tenían los músculos definidos sobre la ropa ajustada negra, me levante y trate de reconocer alguna pero las dos se escuchaban lejanas y del mismo timbre de voz, me acerque sin decidir a que voz ir y me seguían llamando. Quería ver sus rostros pero ambos estaban cubiertos por los gorros de sus sudaderas._

_-Rukia ven -decían al unísono._

_-¿Quienes son? -pregunte mirándolos a ambos, el que tenia el sol en sus hombros dijo:_

_-Soy tu pasado. -Yo tu futuro -respondió quien tenia la lluvia debajo de su delgado cuerpo._

_Los mire confundida, los dos al mismo tiempo se quitaron sus gorros y me quede petrificada al ver lo que había en esos dos hombres; uno era Ichigo, su cabello naranja relucía bajo los rallos de sol. El otro era Kaien, su cabello negro era demasiado oscuro pero parecía que estaba pintado por que el agua corría negra bajo su rostro. De pronto Kaien saco un cuchillo del bolso de su pantalón y lo clavo con tristeza sobre su estomago. Horrorizada trate de detenerlo, quitarle el cuchillo y de algún modo curarlo pero Ichigo me tomo de la cintura y me arrastro poco poco hasta él, por mas que suplique que me soltara el nunca lo hizo, lloraba por que me soltara pero todo lo que respondía era..._

_-No lo volveré a matar en vano, eres mía._

_Me gire a verle y darle un puñetazo en la cara pero ya no era Ichigo, era Tsukishima y mi Kaien, mi desdichado Kaien tenia los ojos dorados de mi Ichigo pero susurro un "por que te amo"_

_Y callo muerto, envuelto en sangre grite sintiendo un agujero en mi pecho expandirse por todo mi cuerpo, me consumía y sentía que la muerte estaba cerca pero no lo podía alcanzar. _

Desperté gritando

-¡No! Suéltame por favor. -grite desesperada

-¡Hey hey Rukia! -escuche esa voz familiar era la de Kaien.

-¡No! Mi amor, vuelve… ¡No!

El cuarto seguía muy oscuro y sentí un cuerpo a temperatura media que buscaba mi rostro, se veía muy preocupado aun a pesar de que la oscuridad no me dejaba ver por completo aquel rostro perfecto, repetía mi nombre mientras trataba de entender en donde estaba y que hacia en aquel lugar. Sentí mi cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo, estaba envuelta en sudor y los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente. Abrase a Kaien por el cuello

-¿Estas bien? -su voz sonaba preocupada y acariciaba mi espalda con delicadeza y cariño, me aferre a su cuerpo mientras besaba mi hombro y trataba de tranquilizarme- Solo fue una pesadilla.

-Pero era tan real -lo abracé aun más fuerte.

Beso mis hombros e hizo ademán de querer soltarse, lo solté y me sentó en sus piernas, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho y beso de saltitos mis hombros, mis omoplatos siguiendo mi columna en esa línea que me dividía, disfrute de su magia y entrelazo sus dedos en los míos y alzo mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y con suavidad los dejo sobre su cabello rebelde y jale de ellos cuando sentí que tocaba mis pezones hasta endurecerlos, su lengua viperina rozo mis dedos y bajo hasta mi clavícula y seguía lamiendo, con su raspada lengua estremeciéndome.

-Esto es real -jadeo- tenemos esto, olvídate de todo y de todos solo ahora existimos tu y yo, no existe Rukia, no existe Kaien ni Ichigo, somos un hombre -clavo sus caderas en mis nalgas y sentí su dura erección contra mi y ya me sentí lista para lo que viniese- y una mujer, somos tu y yo, por ahora, por este segundo eterno.

Y otra vez, en la negrura de la noche me consumí en un beso voraz.

Mi celular sonó a las 5:00 am, no dormí en toda la noche pues parecía que no nos saciábamos de maestros cuerpos, no se cuantas veces hicimos el amor; lo único que era real en este momento era que sentía todas mis emociones en un solo lugar recargando el deseo, la pasión y la necesidad. Tenia a mi rígido y enorme hombre alrededor de mi cuerpo, aferrado a mis caderas y descansando su bello rostro en mi pecho desnudo, su aliento caliente soplaba contra mi piel, no me sentí acalorada o incomoda, era una fascinante posición, podía ver sus cejas de un negro perfecto e irreal, como si estuvieran pintadas con sumo cuidado, el ver su rostro a tan poco espacio sin sentirme intimidada de unos redondos ojos verdes era increíble, pase mi mano por ese cabello negro perfecto, incluso mas negro que el mío, deslice mis dedos por sus pómulos un poco rosados para después delinear su nariz afilada y detenerme en sus labios, algo se me hacia demasiado familiar en ellos, incluso en su forma de hacerme el amor era un poco, como si, fuese algo natural como si ya lo hubiésemos hecho un millón de veces. Se removió de su posición y me miro a los ojos, me sonroje enormemente recordando que no quería que nos viéramos a los ojos en ocasiones cuando bailábamos en la cama.

-Buenos días -bostezo. -Buen día. -¿Que hora es? -se recostó de nuevo en mi pecho como si no quisiera levantarse.

-Son las 5, mi celular ya toco la alarma.

-Es tan tarde -bostezó de nuevo- pensar que tengo que regresar a la realidad y dejarte ir es… -me abrazo sin terminar la frase muy fuerte y beso mi pecho izquierdo.

-Anda Kaien -hice ademán de soltarme y el no puso fuerza y me soltó- Tomare un baño. -dije envolviendo la sabana entorno a mi pecho, por encima de mis pechos parecía el vestido mal hecho de una novia. Kaien me miro con ojos lascivos y lamió sus labios mientras se recostaba en un costado cruzando los brazos, su sonrisa era juguetona, como mi favorita de Ichigo- ¿Algún problema?

-Si. Quisiera ser el agua que recorre todo tu cuerpo o el jabón que se mete hasta por tus partes más secretas.

-Mejor por que no eres la mucama que me trae de comer -sonreí sarcástica y entre al baño.

Ya aseada y lista me puse mi ropa sucia y llena de lodo. Ichigo solo compro dos panecillos en la tienda y con eso nos dirigimos a mi casa, mientras manejaba en su escarabajo me tomo de la mano, no platicamos de nada no necesitamos palabras para saber lo que él otro quería expresar "otra idéntica cualidad a la de Ichigo" bufo mi subconsciente pero no le preste atención. Al llegar a mi casa el se detuvo frente a ella, le mire a los ojos y se le veían un poco irritados.

-¿Estas bien? Tienes los ojos muy rojos, están irritados. -le acaricie su mejilla y el sonrío como si fuese su superficie favorita.

-Estoy bien Rukia -beso mis manos- ¿Si tuviese un secreto y no quisiera decírtelo por protegerte me perdonarías si te lo dijera a su debido momento?

-¿Por que tenemos esta conversación? -pregunte extrañada viendo como miraba a algún punto lejano de nosotros. Su ceño se frunció y apretó los labios molesto. Me dirigí hacia su mirada y ahí estaba Uryuu con una tasita de café en mano como si fuese mi esposo y me estuviese esperando.

¿Qué hacia a las 6:00 am en mi casa y sin avisar? Eso era muy extraño así que tome mi bolso y quise abrir la puerta pero Kaien me detuvo me miro asustado.

-¿Qué sucede Kaien?

-¡Tenemos que irnos! -grito sin apartar la mirada de Uryuu se veía nervioso podría jurar que su cuerpo estaba temblando el sonido de varios autos de policía nos hicieron pegar un salto Kaien se tenso aun mas y su rostro ahora destilaba matices de pánico y terror -¡No! Mierda.

Maldijo por lo bajo y arranco el auto aunque no podía hacer nada la policía ya estaba aquí en mi casa mire a Kaien se veía adolorido como si estuviese temiendo por algo, dentro de mi algo me dijo que nos separarían. Kaien tomo me abrazo y me beso varias veces sin cerrar los ojos, yo también tenia los ojos abiertos y me contagio de su preocupación.

-Si te he mentido, si te he dicho tantas mentiras es por que te amo. -cero sus ojos y busco mi rostro.

Un oficial de la policía abrió la puerta del piloto y tomo a Kaien de la fuerza y lo tiro.

-¡Suéltenlo! -grite sin que me prestaran atención. Gire a ver a Tsukishima quien aun tenía a Orihime. Salí del auto y camine hacia él a grandes zancadas.

-¿Que ocurre Uryuu? Por que tienes a Inoue? Suéltala.

-No puedo hacerlo Rukia -me miro con desden- esta señorita que se hacia llamar tu amiga es cómplice de resguardar en su casa a un delincuente.

-¿Que cargos tiene Kaien? ¿De que se le acusa?

-Lavado de dinero, evasión de impuestos, infidelidad, falso testimonio y sobre todo hacerse pasar por otra persona.

-¿De que hablas? -sentí un nudo en mi estomago, sentí palidecer.

-Tu lo conoces, mejor que cada uno de nosotros Rukia, el te ha engañado tantas veces -negó con la cabeza como si se lamentara por mi, trato de tocar mi rostro pero retrocedí.

-Ve al grano.

-Kaien en realidad no es quien tú crees.

-¡Déjenme!-grito Kaien luchando con los oficiales quienes querían meterlo a un auto policíaco.

-No se te hace raro que se parezca tanto a Ichigo, sus hábitos, su voz, su forma de hablar y que además quiera buscar la inocencia de Ichigo?

-Es su primo, es cosa de familia.

-Tsukishima! -grito hacia dentro de la casa y me volví a ver a Tsukishima con su ojo morado y algunos rasguños en sus labios, traía un folder amarillo y me lo tendió, se lo arrebate de sus manos y lo abrí.

-No es verdad...


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola mis sexys Ichirukis... Estoy tan emocionada por que pronto saldrá el Bankai de Rukia.. y Dios mio *Q* se vera tan hermosa... ella es perfecta... Bueno yap... **

**Primero que nada agradezco a...**

****chappy mimi ****

****Rukia inlove****

****mitsuki kuromo****

****ALEXZHA****

****Kawai-Maria****

**Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, ustedes son las que mantienen viva esta historia, tambien muchas gracias por seguir mis historias en Facebook y por unirse a mi grupo, se que es pequeño no se mucho de los grupos pero pronto habrá muchos Ichirukis y subirán tambien sus fics ...**

**Mil gracias a todos aquellos que me leen sin dejar comentario, a los que siguen esta bella historia... Mil gracias tambien a los que leen mi otra historia ****_"El Manto de la Noche"_**** Esta idea de hacer un Ichiruki vampiroco ya la tenia pero nunca había tenido en si una trama... **

**Gracias al amor de mi existencia, mi novio, si el no me ayudara con las cosas tan bellas que me dice Ichigo seria un serio problema...**

**Bueno, aquí la historia... Disfrútenla y nos leemos pronto ^^**

* * *

_**Adiós mi amor**_

___Capitulo 6 _

_"Vi el final antes de que hubiéramos empezado,_  
_Estabas ciega y supe que había ganado,_  
_así que tome lo que es mío por derecho eterno._  
_Podía haber terminado, pero no se detuvo ahí,_  
_estaría aquí para ti si solo te importara._  
_Tocaste mi corazón, tocaste mi alma,_  
_cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas._  
_El amor es ciego y eso lo supe cuando_  
_mi corazón fue cegado por ti._  
_He besado tus labios y sostenido tu cabeza,_  
_compartido tus sueños y compartido tu cama,_  
_te conozco bien, conozco tu olor,_  
_he sido adicto a ti._

_Soy un soñador pero cuando despierto,_  
_no puedes quebrantar mi espíritu,_  
_son mis sueños lo que te llevas,_  
_y mientras sigues adelante, recuérdame,_  
_recuérdanos a nosotros y todo lo que solíamos ser,_  
_te he visto llorar, te he visto sonreír,_  
_te he visto dormir durante un rato._  
_Habría pasado una vida contigo,_  
_conozco tus miedos y tú conoces los míos,_  
_hemos tenido nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien,_  
_y te quiero, te juro que es verdad,_  
_no puedo vivir sin ti._

_Y todavía agarro tu mano sobre la mía,_  
_sobre la mía cuando estoy dormido._  
_Y soportaré mi alma cuando llegue el momento, _  
_cuando esté arrodillado a tus pies."_

Un hombre parecido a Ichigo pero no mucho estaba en una fotografía pequeña, su cabello era negro azulado y largo, sus pestañas eran enormes y sus ojos eran de un verde oliva, tenía entre treinta y tantos y cuarenta y pocos, era algo distinto a Ichigo. Abajo el conjunto de letras me dio a entender que era un acta de defunción, murió apenas hace un año. Sentí un sudor frío en mi frente y un dolor inexplicable en mi estomago. Mire a Uryuu y el dijo las palabras que no salían de mi boca, lo que mi mente no podía procesar.

-Ichigo se hizo pasar por Kaien, el hombre que todo este tiempo estuvo a tu lado en realidad era Ichigo.

Recordé como anoche hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer, como me toco hace apenas una semana en mi casa, como apareció cuando le dije que mi hija le necesitaba, la noche en que dormimos abrazados sin hacer nada, el día en que acepte lo mucho que lo amaba, anoche cuando me llevo a ese callejón sin salida y me beso con tanta pasión, cuando me abrazo en el funeral de "Ichigo", todas las cosas que decía, cuando me decía que Ichigo me amaba que nunca me engaño, esos besos, las miradas las caricias, su aroma, mi pecho contra su pecho, nuestras lagrimas nuestro dolor, todo paso en mi mente. Pase mi mano por mi cabello y otra mano la puse en mi boca, sentí el estomago revuelto.

-Mientes -susurre, no se si realmente alguno de ellos me escucho- Mienten los dos.

Uryuu me miro y desato la boca de Inoue quien seguía llorando.

-Anda, dile la verdad Inoue. Lo único que ganarías al mentir es añadirle más años a tu sentencia.

-Es verdad Rukia -dijo entre sollozos, se tranquilizo un poco y me miro- El día del accidente Ichigo sobrevivió, salto antes de caer por la borda y logro sobrevivir, medio muerto fue hasta mi apartamento, lo cure y fue cuando vimos que lo habían dado por muerto. -negó con la cabeza y agacho la mirada- Le pinte el cabello y compre unos pupilentes, el dijo que se parecía a un primo e hice lo posible por que se pareciera. ! Pero todo lo hicimos por que Tsukishima...!

No termino de hablar pues la volvieron a amordazar. Mire a Tsukishima tenia ganas de golpearlo y que obligaran a soltar a Inoue, pero de algo estoy completamente segura, Orihime nunca mentiria y por algo la cayaron, ademas, ¿Desde cuando están unidos ellos dos? No sabia que fuesen amigos o algo así. Donde esta Renji? Se supone que es el abogado de Tsukishima. En todo esto hay algo muy malo, mire a mis espaldas e Ichigo con su disfraz me miraba por la ventana, sentí un dolor profundo en mi corazón. No se quien miente y quien dice la verdad pero esta vez llegare al fondo de todo esto.

Tome el auto de Ichigo y las llaves estaban pegadas en su sitio, cuando intente subir al auto la mano de Tsukishima me detuvo tomándome con fuerza del antebrazo y me miro con algo de suspicacia, atento a la expresión de mi rostro, fingí un poco de incredulidad y le mire serena aunque quería . Estaba tan molesta que tenia ganas de meterle la nariz hasta el cerebro de un golpe pero reprimí los instintos asesinos que herede de mi padre.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto con demasiada autoridad, lo mire molesta y trate de actuar lo mejor posible, ahora mismo no confío en nada ni en nadie,

-Iré a asegurarme que metan a la cárcel por mucho tiempo a Ichigo. -sentí la hiel pasar por mi boca- Ichigo me ha mentido demasiado, no le creeré ni una sola palabra y menos a la… a Orihime -observe como se la llevaban en un auto policíaco entre sollozos y gritos, _"aguanta un poco mas Orihime"_- Ellos lo pagaran.

-Te acompaño.

-Muchas gracias Tsukishima -tome su mano y le di mi mejor sonrisa posible- Esto es importante para mi.

Subió al auto junto conmigo y yo maneje mientras el me miraba y me sonreía, no platicamos en el camino pero note que tenia ganas de decir algo. Pero, como quien no quiere la cosa, hable antes.

-Tsukishima tenias razón, Ichigo es un hijo de puta.

-Nena -suspiro- hace años que había querido decirte esto pero siempre has vivido segada y engañada.

-Eso no lo dudes -lo mire inquisitoriamente y se removió en su asiento- ¿Cómo descubrieron que Ichigo se hacia pasar por Kaien?

-Investigamos sobre él, nos fue difícil encontrar con su paradero pues nadie de la familia Shiba ni Kurosaki sabían de él, después de la muerte de su esposa, Miyako, enloqueció y se mato. Nadie sabia sobre eso pues no tenían modo de identificarlo o que alguien reclamara el cadáver. Hable con Isshin y él fue junto conmigo hasta Inglaterra donde estaba su cuerpo, le hablo a los hermanos de Kaien y ellos lo reconocieron, lo descubrimos hace unos días pero queríamos ver hasta donde llegaba y ayer que… -apretó los ojos y endureció su mandíbula molesto- lo vi tocándote y… -me miro con puro rencor mientras esperaba a que el foto rojo cambiara a verde- no lo soporte Rukia, no soporte que él estuviera así contigo cuando yo te amo de verdad.

-¿A si? -pregunte enarcando una ceja y frunciendo el ceño- ¿Y por eso no me dijiste quien era Kaien cuando lo supiste?

-No quería herirte más Rukia.

-Gracias por dejarme hacerle el amor -sonreí internamente pues sabia que eso lo haría cabrear- Ahora tengo mucho remordimiento.

El no respondió, lo vi ponerse rojo del coraje y disfrute de su enojo, ese maldito bastardo lo pagara…

-¿Sabes si Isshin esta implicado?

-No -suspiro- él no sabe nada de esto y menos sus hermanas, ellos es victima tanto como tu.

Nos de tuvimos frente al juzgado de Tokio y mire a Tsukishima, me mordí el labio de una forma inocente para que el pensara que lo seducía. Jamás debí confiar en él.

Gracias por -me incline sobre su asiento poniendo poco espacio entre los dos- preocuparte de mi, eso es lindo en un hombre.

Choque a propósito mi mano con su rodilla y la presione un poco, escuche su respiración aumentar, él labio sus labios sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, me tomo el rostro con delicadeza y lo examino, en cuanto tratara de volver a besarme saldría del auto, tenia una mano ya lista para abrir la puerta y echarme a correr, acaricio mi sien y la deslizo con la yema de su pulgar hasta llegar a mi mandíbula; era repúgnate saber que me acariciaba pero solo así podré tenerlo donde quiero. Alguien toco el vidrio del auto y nos hizo saltar, era Uryuu quien nos miraba de forma inquisitoria, estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos.

Uryuu abrió mi puerta y me tendió la mano para poder salir, no se como le hizo Tsukisima pero cuando yo había salido el ya estaba a mi lado y con un brazo me rodeo la cintura y con la otra alejo a Uryuu, los mire sin saber que decir, Uryuu dio una media sonrisa mientras me miraba divertido.

-¿Tsukishima podemos hablar?

Algo había en esa mirada, algo que me calo hasta los huesos. Uryuu cambio, dejo ese aire de chico intelectual y reservado a alguien totalmente opuesto, me senti segura abrazada a Tsukishima aunque hace rato trate de matarlo. Tsukishima me miro y me sonrío un poco nervioso, dude en si era bueno dejarlo o quedarme a su lado.

-Princesa, que tal si te adelantas al juzgado, platicare un poco con Uryuu ¿si? -me soltó y no supe que responder, me limite a sonreír y me aleje.

El juzgado era de un color beige arena, tenia cuatro columnas en la fachada y una enorme puerta de vidrio donde se podía ver gente vestida de traje caminando de un lado a otro con papeles en mano. Antes de entrar gire a verlos y ellos me miraban. Cuando fingí abrir la puerta ellos se volvieron y se miraron a los ojos, se miraban inquisitoriamente, yo trate de correr hacia alguno de los pilares y preste atención a lo que decían.

-¿Qué pretendes Uryuu? -pregunto Tsukishima molesto.

-Nada -contesto hipócritamente- ¿Ya hablaste con Aizen?, se supone que ayer al anochecer moriría Halibel,

-Ya hablamos, todo salio de acuerdo a tu plan.

-A nuestro plan -corrigió Uryuu con un tono de burla.

-Mi parte del trato yo ya la cumplí, te di toda la información que querías de Ichigo e incluso te ayude en la primer estafa ahora aléjate de Rukia.

-Yo no me alejare de ella es muy excitante y…

Uryuu fue callado y su voz remplazo el estruendo contra un coche, me atreví a mirar un poco y vi a Tsukishima tomando de la camina a Uryuu quien estaba estampado en el escarabajo, Tsukishima tenia cara de querer matarlo mientras que Uryuu sonreía triunfante.

-El acuerdo era que yo me quedaba con Rukia y tú con el dinero.

-El acuerdo nunca menciono que Rukia seria solo tuya.

-Te juro Uryuu que si intentas… -rectifico- no, mas bien si te acercas a ella te mato, podría decirle la verdad a ella solo por protegerla.

-Anda dile la verdad. Ella nunca te va a amar, ella se acostó de nuevo con su esposo. ¿No lo entiendes? Incluso muerto te la volvió a quitar.

-Ellos no se acostaron -casi grito furioso y volvió a estampara Uryuu en el auto, escuche a Uryuu reír.

-Rukia es… -pensó un momento y volvió a hablar- Como un juguete, te atrae solo con verla quietes jugar mucho pero… solo una vez. Aunque, ella esta empezando a volverme loco. Creo que jugare con ella por mucho mucho tiempo, creo que jamás me cansaría de fallármela.

-¡A ella jamás la tocaras! -muy molesto lo volvio a estampar contra el auto- Primero te mato.

Ellos se retaban con la mirada y temiendo que volvieran camine hacia el juzgado despacio. Al entrar me mandaron con Yamamoto, el juez.

Le pedí que quería hablar con Ichigo, me concedieron una visita y un policía me acompaño hasta donde el estaba, no se cuantos contactos tenga Uryuu y Tsukishima, no podría fiarme de que si hablaba algo con Ichigo el policía que me escolto le diría algo a alguien, ademas de que estaba casi detrás de mi, podría escuchar todo así que volví a fingir después de todo, todo el mundo me ha engañado.

En una celda con barrotes horribles, sentado en una improvisada cama hecha de cemento. Ichigo estaba con la cabeza agachada.

-Tiene visitas Kurosaki -exclamo el policía.

Levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos se cruzaron, se había quitado los pupilentes, unos ojos ámbar me miraban preocupados, sentí que me desmayaría. El hombre que creí muerta, el amor de mi vida seguía vivo, aun respiraba y era parte de mi, pero, no se cual se a la verdad y cual la mentira.

_"A la mierda todo, te amo Ichigo aun y con todas tus jodidas mentiras" _-pensé en mis adentros

-Rukia -dijo mi nombre como si pronunciara la frase para la vida eterna, se estampo en contra los barrotes de la jaula en la que se quedaría y trate de no acercarme demasiado, aunque quería tocarle por ultima vez, no podía.

-Así que, no eras Kaien. -sentí una débil lagrima rozar mi mejilla, Ichigo levanto la mano hacia mi y yo retrocedí, su rostro marcaba un dolor profundo y una tristeza tormentosa.

-Rukia, tenía que hacerlo. Tenia que reunir las pruebas suficientes para mi inocencia, para que tú creyeras en mí. -tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos, como si hubiese llorado mucho, sus puños estaban ensangrentados, como si algo hubiese golpeado.

-¿Y por que nunca me dijiste que estabas vivo? -lo mire con desprecio y pude sentir como mi mirada lo hacia sentirse una mierda.

-Por la misma razón que Inoue esta detenida ahora, si sabias que estaba vivo y que era un prófugo te meterían a ti también en la cárcel y es lo último que haría. Jamás me perdonaría que salieras herida por mi culpa, antes me mato.

-¿Realmente creíste que si mostrabas tu inocencia yo saldría a besarte y olvidaría todo? -ya no estaba actuando, realmente hablaba con la verdad- ¿Qué no te dije que el "nosotros" ya no existe? Rompiste mi corazón.

-¡Rompí tu corazón por que te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo Rukia! Eres tan egoísta que jamás te diste cuenta de lo que yo he dado por ti y no, no te estoy echando en cara las cosas como tú lo haces a diario. -apretó su mandíbula y respiraba con furia- Hablo de que es fácil para ti apuntarme con el dedo, juzgarme cuando ni siguieras te pones a investigar que fue lo que realmente paso. Se que he jodido todo, se que he manchado en mierda nuestra relación pero no solo fui yo, tu también lo hiciste.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado -sentí la sangre hervirme por las venas, sentí tanta ira que tenia demasiadas ganas de meterle la nariz hasta el cerebro de un golpe- No seré capaz de perdonarte Ichigo ¡Nunca!

-Entonces lo lamento y mucho por ti… por que yo te amare intensamente con cada respiración, con cada latido de mi corazón. No estoy en el lujo de tirar todos los años que hemos tenido juntos, he luchado cada día para estar contigo y por unos meses de separación todo acabo. Al menos yo no me quedare rendido Rukia. Te amo aunque no te agrade la idea.

Junte mis cejas molesta, triste y muy afectada y con las lagrimas saliendo como rió, le iba a decir algunas cosas pero Tsukishima llego y me tomo de la cintura, me abrazo contra él pero me aparte le hice a un lado. Ichigo lo miro con mucha rabia mientras que Tsukishima no decía nada.

-Anda Tsukishima, dile a Rukia lo de tu plan con Uryuu, dile que tú quieres estar con ella y que Uryuu quiere mi dinero. ¡Si tanto la amas por que no le dices la verdad!

-No le creas Rukia -susurro Tsukishima mientras yo secaba mis lagrimas, beso mi oído y le di una bofetada mientras los examine a los dos con furia. En verdad estaba muy molesta.

-Ahora mismo aléjense los tres de mi, tu -señale a Tsukishima- Uryuu y tu Ichigo. No los quiero volver a ver en mi puta vida.

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar y tome el escarabajo rojo tome con fuerza el volante y me incliné sobre mis manos y llore sintiendo como mi pecho se abría, me sentía como si alguien me hubiese llevado a un quirófano y me hubiesen extraído el corazón y me dejaran sola, ahí sangrando con el dolor a flor de piel, como si no me hubiesen dejado a medio morir, mis manos ya no respondía, estaban adormecidas y sentía el temblor de mis labios junto a la voz aterciopelada de Ichigo bajo el disfraz de Kaien, recordé sus movimientos, su forma de amarme, una parte de mi siempre supo de Kaien en realidad era Ichigo; todo me llevaba a amarle y era inevitable, su amor me invadía y me llenaba.

Ahora se a ciencia cierta que Ichigo, mi antiguo Ichigo murió bajo unas flores blancas de funeral, el hombre del que me enamore ahí se había quedado. Ahora veía al amor de mi vida, con unos ojos de miel, cabello oscuro con los labios del pecado y las curvas del peligro.

Me detuve a media calle y escuche los demás autos pitar molestos ¿Pero ellos como sabían que en ese mismo momento mi corazón estaba siendo cercenado? trate de tranquilizar mi respiración y arranque el escarabajo, maneje hasta mi casa, tenia que ver a mi pequeña hija. Cuando llegue a casa Hiromi me esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, la mire un poco apenada por no haber llegado anoche. Me sonroje un poco y no la mire cuando le hable.

-Buen día Hiromi, ¿Mi hija ya se ha ido a la escuela?

-Si señora, se fue antes de que viera aquel espectáculo, han venido varios reporteros a buscarle.

-¿Les dijiste algo? -camine hacia mi mini bar y ella me seguía, busque un poco de vino tinto y lo serví en una copa.

-No señora, les hemos corrido pero, ha venido el señor Abarai a buscarle.

-¿Te dejo algún recado? -tome un largo sorbo de mi vino y el alcohol se esparció por todo mi cuerpo provocando un ligero calor.

-No señora, esta en su despacho.

Deje mi copa de vino y enarque una ceja preguntándome que hacia aquí, de seguro el también es parte de ese plan lo mejor era correrlo de mi casa.

-Gracias Hiromi.

Fui hasta el despacho y al abrir la puerta me lo encontré en la silla platicando por teléfono.

-¿Entonces harías eso? -decía contra el pequeño teléfono blanco- Seria de mucha ayuda para nosotros que declararas todo eso, te juro que te protegeré, no dejare que te toquen, serás el testigo más importante y más si tienes esa prueba. Lo siento pero ha llegado Rukia. -callo por un momento y colgó- Rukia necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Me vas a decir que tu también sabias que Ichigo se hacia pasar por Kaien?

No negó ni confirmo lo que le había preguntado, furiosa camine a su lado y apoye mi cadera en la enorme silla en la que solía sentarse Ichigo, mire con melancolía el asiento vacío y mire a Renji quien se veía muy apenado.

-Rukia, no solo se eso, tengo las pruebas que demuestran la inocencia de Ichigo, mas bien es un testigo que tiene unos mensajes de texto y llamadas. Nos ha costado mucho poder encontrar las pruebas que demuestren lo contrario a lo que se dice que paso.

-¿Y quien es ese testigo? -pregunte

-No te va a agradar la idea cuando lo sepas así que mejor lo dejo para cuando se presente Ichigo ante un juez.

-Entonces aun no creo su inocencia.

-Por Dios Rukia, cree en lo que te decimos, he estado junto a Ichigo durante mucho tiempo e incluso yo estoy en la mira de Uryuu y Tsukishima, ademas de que esta Halibel, ella también es cómplice de ellos esa mujer se quiere vengar, todos se quieren vengar de Ichigo.

-¿Y por que lo harían?

-En primera, Ichigo logro conquistarte en su época de Universidad, Tsukishima te amaba al mismo tiempo que tu amabas a Ichigo, Tsukishima jamás le ha perdonado a Ichigo que le echara en cara cuando fue su primera vez. En esa ocasión ellos dos pelearon y Tsukishima le juro que pagaría, según Tsukishima le pidió perdón a Ichigo y se había dado el asunto por olvidado pero ahora vemos que no fue así. El tenía muchas ganas de matarlo. Ahora -dio un paso y miro el piso como reflexionando- Halibel Tier es una mujer divorciada, se sabe que ha engañado a su esposo en muchas ocasiones, de hecho ella tuvo sus… -hizo una mueca en sus labios como pensando en una palabra correcta- encuentros con hombres poderosos para alcanzar lo que ahora tiene, pensó que Ichigo quedaría rendido ante él pero Ichigo siempre la vio como una amiga, Halibel no es una mujer que ruega por sexo y tenia también sus razones por que se separara de ti, incluso ha atentado contra ti en varias ocasiones.

-¿Y como voy a creerte eso?

Apunto con su dedo índice a que me callara, en el escritorio descansaba una portátil que en cuanto abrió la giro hacia mi, desconfiada le mire y me senté en la silla de Ichigo, acerque la portátil a mi y vi que era una cuenta de correo, era la cuenta de Ichigo y se veía una conversación, los nombres eran de Ichigo a Halibel, mire de nuevo a Renji quien esperaba paciente a que leyera y retome la lectura.

* * *

Agosto 3 del 2015 9:08pm

Asunto:

Para: Halibel

De: Ichigo

¿Estas loca? ¿Has visitado algún medico? Se suponía que éramos amigos y que habías olvidado el tema. ¿Sabes lo que podría pensar Rukia si se entera de la mierda que me gritaste hoy? No me hagas pleitos con ella por favor, suficiente es saber que ella y yo no la estamos pasando bien.

Kurosaki S. Ichigo presidente del Hospital Soul Society

* * *

Agosto 3 del 2015 9:13pm

Asunto:

Para:Ichigo

De:Halibel

Ichigo, no te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad, no pretendo que tu esposa se entere si lo mantienes en secreto, no te estoy mintiendo, tengo la suficiente paciencia como para mantenerlo entre los dos, quiero que estés conmigo, divórciate de tu esposa, se que no la quieres y es verdad lo que anoche te dije, te deseo Ichigo te lo dice mi cuerpo y se que me deseas como yo te deseo, si me pides que vaya a tu oficina y hacemos el amor descubrirás que es verdad lo que siento. Te amo Ichigo.

Tier Halibel presidenta de la corporación Hueco Mundo. Inc.

* * *

Agosto 3 del 2015 9:15pm

Asunto:

Para: Halibel

De: Ichigo

Halibel, no puedes decirme esta mierda, ¿Como piensas que con decirme que me amas y que si te follo en mi oficina cambiare de idea?, quiero que mañana no vayas a mi oficina, tienes que aléjate de mi. Halibel, sabes lo que siento por mi esposa y sabes cuan enamorado me siento de Rukia, es un infierno estar a tu lado y que busques excusas para estar a solas, solo tendré problemas con Rukia y yo la amo, tu eres la que sobra y no ella, perjudicaría mi matrimonio todo lo que haces, nuestra relación de negocios acabo no quiero volver a verte.

Kurosaki S. Ichigo presidente del Hospital Soul Society

* * *

Mire a Renji con un nudo en la garganta, sentí que la respiración me faltaba, me quede como en estado de Shock, el se acerco y pulso una viñeta de la pagina que decía **"Bandeja de salida"** la abrió y salieron un montón de mensajes, todos tenían títulos de trabajo. Había varios a Halibel, al mismo Renji, a Inoue, a Tsukishima, a su padre, a mí.

-Puedes revisar cada mensaje, busca entre los contactos, archivos e invitaciones. Puedes buscar en la papelera y ver los mensajes que elimino, el nunca elimina información por mas incomoda que le parezca. Ichigo te ama Rukia y estoy empezando a creer que eres tu quien ya no lo ama.

Senti mis ojos borrosos por las lagrimas que me caían, mire la pantalla y sentí la mano de Renji acariciar mi espalda, bajo su rostro hacia mi y me dio un delicado beso en la frente.

-Eres la esposa no solo del hombre al que he servido durante años -susurro entre dientes- eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo, no me agrada ver la forma en que tratan de destruirse. Rukia, considera las cosas y no te vallas por lo que te conviene, no vallas por lo que es mejor para ti, ve hacia aquello que amas con todas tus fuerzas y no lo sueltes, no dejes que otros se lo lleven, pelea con garras y dientes. Tu belleza solo es reflejo de tu inteligencia, tu mente esta toda obstruida por tus indecisiones, por tus miedos. Aclárala y visualiza lo que amas, como amigo de tu esposo y como si fueras una pequeña hermana, no te dejare un solo instante.

Me levante de mi asiento y abrace a Renji y llore en su hombro, el me abrazo y sentí un sentimiento extraño, era como si abrazara a mi padre, experimente en él una confianza que no había encontrado en nadie, un amigo, quizás. Acaricio mi espalda y me acariciaba mi cabello mientras se agachaba hasta mi altura para poder abrazarle con más fuerza, estuve así varios minutos hasta que le solté, seco mis lágrimas con cuidado y me sonrío, sus hermosos ojos café rojizo me miraron con ternura.

-Tienes razón Renji, necesito de tu ayuda para pelear por Ichigo.

-Así se habla.

Me desprendí de su abultado y duro pecho y al sonreírle se sonrojo un poco y se rasco la cabeza apenado. Me volví a sentar en la silla de Ichigo y mas tranquila respire a fondo y exhale. Renji se fue y me dijo que teníamos que estar cerca lo menos posible, dijo que estaba en la mira de Uryuu, ese bastardo. Fui hasta mi cuarto y me di un baño relajante, mientras lo tomaba recordé aquel momento eterno y perpetuo donde Kaien me amaba, o mas bien, Ichigo era quien me amo anoche.

Recordé su piel contra la mía, estábamos húmedos en producto de nuestro amor y del cansancio, su cuerpo estaba sudado y cuando tocaba con mis palmas su cuerpo era una sensación distinta, diferente. Recordé que al tenerlo debajo de mi era como si cada parte de mi cuerpo probara su piel. Probé de nuevo mis labios con mi lengua y busque su sabor pero ya no estaba, solo estaba el recuerdo agotador. Ahora comprendo por que me vendo los ojos y me pidió que no dijera su nombre pues, para mi me hacia el amor Kaien y no Ichigo. Recordé hasta el estremecimiento de sus fuertes brazos rodearme y esos gemidos que salían de lo profundo de su ser y eran por mi.

Acostada en mi tina de baño me acomode en un costado y abrace mi cuerpo, no puedo creer que se haya hecho pasar por Kaien, elimine mis malos pensamientos y los tire lejos y le vi el lado bueno de que lo hiciera, al menos, ahora, el amor de mi vida, el único ser que he amado sigue con vida y esta aquí, dispuesto a recibir mil balas para protegerme, por que… ¿Qué hombre fingiría su muerte para protegerte y ademas se hace pasar por alguien mas y aun así te enamora? Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo tanto, es tan importante en mi vida, lo he amado aunque yo pensé que ya no estábamos bajo las mismas estrellas, lo amo a pesar de todo, lo amo con la inmensidad del mar y de la furia de los truenos en las noches de lluvia, jamás existirá nadie en mi por que el toma y sorbe todo lo que existe dentro, yo soy de él, le pertenezco tanto como él me pertenece.

Me cambie de ropa, me puse una falda en tubo negra, unas medias negras con liguero y una camisa blanca con mangas largas, desabotone los primeros botones a modo de que mi sujetador negro en encaje se notara un poco, no peine mi cabello y pinte mis ojos en un rojo carmesí puse un poco de rimel y delineador en mis ojos violetas me mire por ultima vez y estaba lista iría con Uryuu y veríamos quien se metía en las bragas de quien.

El amor de mi vida se disfrazo de _oveja_ para salvarme ahora yo, seré el _lobo_ para salvarle.


End file.
